Chaos in Sengoku
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Ten Songs. Ten Couples. Fourth Round: Yukimura Sanada and Mitsunari Ishida. Mitsunari has been kidnapped by the Eastern Army, and put into a spell. Yukimura answers the call to rescue him, but he only has two days, before the spell reaches permanence...
1. Chapter 1: MasamunexKanetsugu

Ok, this is my first of ten couple one shots. I'm starting out with this one, and going to do the next ones later, I know that's not how it's supposed to work, but hey, my fic, my rules. I don't want to rush these.

None the less, a huge WTF, because this was the first song that came up!

* * *

**Chapter One: Bolt Thrower-Honor. Kanetsugu NaoexMasamune Date**

"Great. Stuck here with you." Masamune Date said, locking his one eye on the dark brown eyes of Kanetsugu Naoe.

"It could be worse. You could die a honorless death..." Kanetsugu said, returning to the young boy, wet cloth in hand.

"I'd rather be dead then be stuck with a pretentious imbecile like you!" Masamune shrieked angrily, as the priest walked to his side. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FOOL!" he yelled, finding the older man's face right in front of his.

"You fight for honor, for love, for justice...something I never thought I'd see in a Date. Especially you, Masamune." Kanetsugu said.

"Argh! Won't you ever shut up about honor, Kanetsugu? I can hear you even when you're not around. It's like you're in my head!" Masamune yelled.

Kanetsugu smirked and said,"This is indeed a good sign. If the principles of honor have penetrated even your thick skull... Then a world in which honor is revered above all cannot be far behind!"

Masamune groaned and said,"Great. A whole country of Kanetsugus. Just kill me now..."

"If it is death you want, that can be easily granted. But where is the honor of killing a child? Especially one as adorable as you." Kanetsugu said, pinching the one-eyed dragon's cheek.

"Get your hands off me, you pedophile!" Masamune shrieked. Kanetsugu giggled and said,"You're blushing.", watching as the dragon's cheeks turned a tomato red.

"SHUT UP, FOOL!" Masamune yelled.

Kanetsugu still laughed, as the younger man's cheeks became flustered once more.

"Do you have any idea how cute you look when you're flustered?" he asked. "Do you have any idea how much of a disgusting pervert you are? You're a pedophile! How dare you keep me locked in this dirty, wet, smelly cave, do you know who I am? I'm Masamune Date! I don't sleep in dirty caves, especially not with someone like you, Peadosugu Naoe!" Masamune yelled.

"Peadosugu Naoe, huh? Is that what you think of me? You do realize I'm only five years older than you? And you're eighteen. Fair game." Kanetsugu said seductively.

"AHHHHHHJGSJFGAJSGDJGAS!" Masamune yelled, his words becoming muffled as the priest's lips covered his own for a sweet, tender kiss.

"Love and honor form the basis of all strength..." Kanetsugu said tenderly, as his lips departed from the one-eyed dragon's.

Flustered, the younger man hid his face, and pounded the ground he sat on, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, and spitting on the dirt.

"Masako, that's not very gentlemanly of you to spit everywhere." Kanetsugu said. "Fuck off." Masamune snapped coldly.

"I don't like hearing that word. Especially not from those precious lips." Kanetsugu said. "You try that one more time, and I'll kill you." Masamune said.

He got up on his feet, and pounced on the taller man. Kanetsugu wouldn't budge, and Masamune groaned in annoyance. "You bastard! Why don't you fall down!" he yelled.

"If you want me to go down...you should have just asked. I will take all you can offer me...honorably..." Kanetsugu said, seductively, as he pulled Masamune down to the dirty ground with him.

"You imbecile! Kanetsugu, today is the day I defeat you!" Masamune yelled, holding his fist over the older man's face.

Kanetsugu smirked, and flipped Masamune over, so he could lay on top of him. He spread his legs, hips on top of hips, his legs at Masamune's knees, held his hands over his head and said,"No Masamune, today is the day I defeat unrighteousness!"

Masamune screamed again, as Kanetsugu brought his lips to the dragon's, enveloping his lips for a sweet, tender kiss once more.

The young dragon tried to kick underneath him, but the weight of the older priest was too much for him. Still, he never gave up, causing the older priest to put more force into the kiss.

Masamune Date was never one to lose control, never ever submitted, but to his surprise, his body went limp, and he found himself giving into his desires.

Though he despised Kanetsugu Naoe, another part of him secretly desired him. Secretly wanted him to do filthy, nasty things to him.

His body responded to Kanetsugu, and he found himself returning the kiss, much to the priest's delight.

Kanetsugu slipped his tongue through Masamune's lips, Masamune returned the favor, and soon, the two tongues were in a fight for domination.

Masamune moaned and reached up, as Kanetsugu finally released his wailing arms. The arms reached up, and removed the priest's helmet, throwing it to the side, as he ran his fingers through his shoulder-length black hair.

Kanetsugu tossed off Masamune's helmet, and nuzzled his cheek, ending the kiss, as his hands slid through the younger man's armor.

The young dragon gasped and said,"Kane...wait..." "It's ok...I promise, I'll go slowly..." Kanetsugu whispered in his ear. Masamune moaned, feeling his lover's warm breath in his ear, as the priest dipped his tongue into it, causing the dragon to moan, and writhe beneath him.

As the two men kissed again, Masamune moaned as he felt Kanetsugu's wandering hands travel all over his tiny body. Kanetsugu felt his arousal over his and laughed to himself. He secretly wanted Masamune ever since they first met, but didn't know how to go about getting him. He knew what Masamune was like, and knew that it would be his hardest challenge yet, but he didn't care.

Through hell or high water, Masamune Date would be his.

Masamune forced his lips off Kanetsugu's and yelled,"Imbecile! Hurry up and take my clothes off! TAKE ME!"

Kanetsugu looked at Masamune dumbfounded and said,"Um...ok?"

Hurriedly, the older priest ripped off the younger man's armor, leaving Masamune only in his undergarments. Kanetsugu did the same to himself, discarding his clothing into abandon and standing over his young lover once more.

The two kissed again, as Kanetsugu grasped the waistband of Masamune's underwear, ready to pull it down, when they suddenly heard four footsteps behind them.

"Yuki...is it safe to hide in here? I mean what if an animal comes, and.."

"Shhh...Mitsunari...I won't let any harm come to my friend.."

"Hey, what's that...I think I see someone here..." Mitsunari Ishida said, walking ahead. Yukimura Sanada followed closely, lighting a candle, where they gasped, and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight they saw before them.

Kanetsugu Naoe and Masamune Date.

Unclothed.

Kissing.

Touching.

"AHHHHH!" Mitsunari and Yukimura yelled, covering their eyes.

Masamune opened his eye, and gasped, locking his eye on Yukimura and Mitsunari, who looked sick to their stomachs.

"KANETSUGU? MASAMUNE? WHAT THE HELL?" they yelled.

"YUKIMURA? MITSUNARI!" Masamune yelled.

Kanetsugu turned around and gasped, locking eyes with the two, as they stood before him, jaws dropped to the ground.

"I...I can explain!" he yelled.

"PEDOPHILE!" Masamune yelled, running to his jacket, and curling himself into it.

Mitsunari and Yukimura still wore shocked expressions, and fell to the ground, as Kanetsugu looked at them in confusion.

Quickly, the three took off, while Kanetsugu stood alone in the dark cave, still, wearing a confused look on his adorable face.

"Hey! Over here! Honor, justice, righteousness... and so on."


	2. Chapter 2: HanzoxKotaro

**Song Two: Soilwork-Departure Plan-Kotaro FumaxHanzo Hattori**

"I am the wind that calls forth chaos.."

Hanzo Hattori opened his eyes, hearing the very words he was dreading since he arrived on the battlefield.

One ninja to the other, he considered Kotaro Fuma, while annoying, his greatest rival.

And perhaps, even more.

Hanzo opened his dark eyes, and locked them onto the taller ninja's crimson locks. That strange white and blue face paint, Hanzo always wanted to look upon the natural beauty underneath the art.

He ached for it.

"Hanzo..."

The ninja looked around, though he heard the breathy words of his rival, Kotaro was nowhere to be seen.

"Show yourself, freak!" he yelled.

"Freak? That's not very nice." Kotaro said, appearing in Hanzo's face. Hanzo had to do a double take. He jumped up and fell back, as Kotaro Fuma smiled a demon's smile, licking his lips upon the fallen ninja.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"Die." Hanzo simply said, taking out his beloved scythe.

"Is that the extent of your vocabulary?" Kotaro asked, swinging at the smaller ninja. Hanzo said nothing, instead, he flipped over the taller ninja's attack, kicking him in the face.

Kotaro was left unfazed by the attack, and grasped Hanzo by the neck, forcing him down on the roof of Mikawa castle. "You're going to regret that." he said, menacingly, but with a touch of seduction, sending chills down Hanzo's spine.

"Do your worst..." Hanzo breathed.

Kotaro swung at Hanzo once more, catching him in the stomach, while nearly knocking the wind out of his opponent.

He tried to attack again, but Hanzo mustered enough strength to push himself up, and roll out of harm's way.

"You are the one against my master. You must be eliminated." Hanzo said, swinging his scythe at Kotaro. The scythe hit him, creating a slash in his arm. But the taller ninja laughed, licking the blood off his flesh.

"Tastes so good.." he said, seductively, glaring into Hanzo's eyes.

The look on Kotaro's face, it nearly sent Hanzo's heart a flutter, if his man wasn't his worst enemy.

No, his greatest rival.

No, perhaps, his deepest desire.

The two have fought many fights, and considered themselves each other's greatest rival. Like Kenshin Uesugi and Shingen Takeda before them, this rivalry was one of the most strongest and most fierce within Sengoku.

Still, as much as he detested him, Hanzo could no longer fight his urges.

Kotaro charged at Hanzo, eyes set to kill, as Hanzo flipped over him once more.

"Your impulse shall be your undoing." he said simply, landing behind him, ready to launch another attack.

But Kotaro was ready for it.

Hanzo laughed and duplicated himself, surrounding the unsuspecting Kotaro. "The more the merrier." he said, leaping at one Hanzo.

"Try to find the real one." Hanzo said with a stifle.

"This shouldn't be too difficult." Kotaro said, leaping at another Hanzo.

Still, he was wrong, and that Hanzo punched his face.

Kotaro smirked, as blood dripped from his lips. He licked it and said,"You're the only one who's ever made me bleed." Looking at the drying blood on his arm, he licked it off once again and said,"I must condemn you, my greatest rival..."

Hanzo could only look on in disgust as the blood trailed from Kotaro's arm, and to his tongue, keeping his eyes locked on his.

"But I will not fall to you! Your death will be at my hands!" Kotaro yelled, swinging at each and every Hanzo clone.

Finally, he found the real Hanzo, driving his fist against his cheek, nearly breaking it.

But this unfazed Hanzo. He removed his mouth cloth, spitting blood to the side, and putting it back on,"Your bravery is your idiocy, is your death.."

"What?" Kotaro mocked.

"You charge headfirst towards your own grave.." Hanzo said, walking closer and closer to him, until he was nearly face first to the other ninja.

Kotaro, mockingly bended down, staring face to face at the Iga ninja, as he said,"The netherworld awaits you.."

The crimson-haired ninja laughed and said,"If I go, will you join me?" Hanzo looked at him dumbfounded.

"Ha. The enemy crumbles before me..." Kotaro breathed, locking his red eyes with Hanzo's dark brown ones.

Hanzo growled and grasped Kotaro's neck,"You shall perish in pitch black!"

His nails piercing through his flesh, Kotaro tried to fight back, but was quickly overwhelmed by the sudden strength of his rival.

"T..then go on, kill me..." Kotaro said.

Hanzo's grip only got stronger, when with his other hand, he dug his scythe into Kotaro's chest, drawing a kanji character for "Exterminate" in blood.

"Death is inevitable, my friend." he said, pushing the larger ninja off the roof.

He watched closely as his greatest rival flew down to the ground, almost feeling a bit of dread, and sorrow. Though he had wanted Kotaro Fuma dead, he was his greatest rival.

His death left him with a feeling of emptiness.

"Death...what a pitiful fate...and yet, I feel like a piece of me had just been ripped out...you've taken so much from me, pushed me to my limits...now I feel so empty with you gone.." he said.

"Me? Feeling empty? Have I grown soft? No...no...he who works alone, dies alone...I am doomed to live alone forever..."

"KOTARO!" he yelled, holding out his hand. But his hand only reached out to the darkness that surrounded him.

A single tear left his eye, and he quickly wiped it away, gazing at the moonlight above him.

"Mitsuhide Akechi always said how calming the moonlight was...perhaps he is right." he said, taking out his flute.

He sat at the edge of the roof, watching the final moments of the battle below, playing his flute to his heart's content. The last moments of Kotaro Fuma's life flashed before his eyes, and he tried to shake them out of his mind, trying to concentrate on his music, but he found the images too hard to shake.

"I can't get you out of my mind...nor this blackened heart of mine..."

Hanzo sighed, beginning a new song, a requiem, he called it, a requiem for his departed rival.

"For you, my Kotaro."

Hours had passed through Mikawa castle, when Hanzo Hattori stood in his bedroom, readying himself for sleep.

Armor had fallen to the floor in a loud clank, when suddenly he thought he saw a flash of red light.

He gasped, jumping up, and holding his hand to his quickly-beating heart.

"Kotaro!"

Hanzo knew right away who it was. "But how? I killed you?" Kotaro laughed and ripped off Hanzo's trousers, eying the man up and down. He pushed the smaller ninja to the bed and ran his nails down his pale flesh.

"Let's play a game. It's called "evisceration". Would you like to know the rules?"

Sweat dropped from Hanzo's forehead. He breathed in deeply, as Kotaro's seductive voice breathed all over his body, sending tingles throughout his insides.

He soon found himself slammed into a mirror, watching as the shards flew to the floor, as his mask was soon taken off.

Kotaro was mesmerized at finally seeing Hanzo Hattori unmasked.

He was beautiful.

Strong cheekbones.

Seductive bedroom dark eyes.

Full lips.

Long, curly, silky black hair.

The taller ninja couldn't keep his eyes off the gorgeous man, and sucked in his breath, trying to quell his desire. Hanzo held his hand to his fast beating heart, as he looked around the room. It was empty.

Had he been imagining things?

"K-Kotaro is dead...he's not here...he's not here!"

But as he looked down, he saw claw marks on his naked flesh, and gasped. The blood trickled down, down his chest, to his belly line, and to the floor. Mirror shards lay on the floor, beside his bare feet, his clothing on one side of the room, his mask on the other.

He fell to his knees, and held his throbbing head. "I'm just seeing things...Kotaro Fuma is dead...ah...that mercenary did always say I was crazy...now I'm beginning to think he's right."

Two knocks came to the door, and Tadakatsu Honda stuck his head in the room, placing a match to the oil lamp that Hanzo had beside his bed. He gasped when he saw the mess.

The blood.

Discarded clothing.

Mirror shards on the floor.

"Hanzo...is everything ok? I heard the loud noise, and.."

Hanzo looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, noticing his trusted friend and ally. "Even shadows are vulnerable when drawn into the light..." he said with an embarrassed smile.

"You're half naked, bleeding, and all you can do is laugh?" Tadakatsu said, shaking his head. Hanzo tip-toed over the glass shards and sat on his bed, wiping the blood off his chest, "Do you mind? I'd like to be alone."

"I am worried." Tadakatsu said.

"Fear not. A shadow needs no help..." Hanzo said.

"Weirdo." Tadakatsu said, leaving the room. Hanzo raced to the door, and locked it, running to his window, and allowing the cool autumn air to touch his body, looking around for any signs of Kotaro.

He reached out, and took the air into his hand, holding it close and said,"Do you live within these winds, Kotaro...or?"

He was soon interrupted, when he was grasped, spun around, and forced into a sweet, tender kiss.

The Iga ninja's dark brown eyes grew wide as he felt two lips over his own, and then, two arms tenderly wrapped around his slender frame.

"KOTARO!" he yelled, when his lips were free. Laughter emerged from the other's lips, as he walked into the light. "You did miss me...admit it. You couldn't get me out of your mind...even when I was alive, you wouldn't stop thinking of me.." Kotaro said, flicking his long red hair back.

Instead of its usual red braids, he wore it down. No makeup was on his face, and finally, Hanzo could see him unmasked.

"You...you are wrong!" Hanzo yelled. He'd never admit Kotaro was right, he would rather die than admit defeat.

"I am not wrong." Kotaro said, looking down, as Hanzo's arousal had grown hard, and nearly poked through his , the Iga ninja covered it, but Kotaro laughed.

"You're dead..." Hanzo said.

"Yes." Kotaro said. "Then how are you here?" Hanzo asked. "Figment of your imagination." Kotaro replied with a seductive giggle. "Impossible.." Hanzo said. "Believe it." Kotaro said.

Suddenly, Hanzo felt a wet tongue trailing up his stomach, and he bit his lip, trying not to moan. He would never give Kotaro Fuma the satisfaction.

Never.

"You like this...deep down, you've always wanted this. Come on, Hanzo, I wouldn't be here if you weren't thinking about me." Kotaro said.

He felt his knees buckling, and Hanzo gripped the wooden walls, trying to stand up from the chaotic pleasure running through his slender body. Suddenly, his underpants were thrown off, and he was completely nude.

Kotaro's eyes grew wide with lust, and he licked his lips, grabbing the smaller ninja by his hair, and throwing him down to his soft, comfortable bed.

"You know you want this...a solitary life doesn't suit you, my dear Hanzo...come with me." Kotaro said, as he lay himself over the smaller ninja.

"It is what I have chosen for myself." Hanzo said, biting his lip again as he felt Kotaro's teeth nibbling his neck.

The hands were moving all over the body, grasping the flesh, touching every smooth surface of the slender body. "But you desire me...admit it." Kotaro said. "Never." Hanzo spat. Kotaro laughed, and took Hanzo into his hands. The Iga ninja gasped, and thrust his hips in surprise of the touch.

Kotaro laughed and said,"My, my, feisty, are we?"

Hanzo couldn't say anything, just exhaled lustfully, as the taller ninja played with him. He had to bite his lip before he could call out, but he couldn't fight the pleasure now running through his veins.

Wetness dripped from Hanzo, and Kotaro laughed, knowing he was indeed loving everything he was doing to him. Though he knew Hanzo would never admit it, deep down, he really did.

Laughter ran through Kotaro's throat again, trailing his lips down his collarbone, down to his hardened nipples. He noticed Hanzo's breathing was growing quicker as his breath danced over his flesh, and watched goosebumps form on his skin.

"K-Kotaro..."

"Yes?" the red-headed ninja asked.

A smile formed on the face of the Iga ninja, and for once, Kotaro was pleased. "You are beautiful when you smile, Hanzo." he said.

Hanzo couldn't say anything else, but another smile, this one, even warmer than the last. Was this love in his eyes, Kotaro thought. It's surely not lust, he could even see the hearts leaving the man's head.

"I think it's time to leave." Kotaro said.

He knew he couldn't stay. Despite the foreplay, he could see the look in Hanzo's eyes, it was love, not lust. Though he wanted to stay and play some more, he knew his time on earth was limited. Hanzo would not stop thinking about him, and he could stay more, but it would only break his heart.

When alive, he wanted to break him. Now he's dead, and he couldn't stand to break the ninja's heart.

"I cannot stay, Hanzo. You know this. You think about me, you reach out to me, and you feel is darkness. I cannot bare to look at you when all you can reach is nothing. It was a sad face you always wore when I saw you, now you wear it even more.

Though I have made you temporarily happy, please note that this cannot be permanent. I was going to die anyway, plagued by a disease. But I was happy to die at your hands, my greatest rival. But I wanted to leave with this burden away from me. I did love you, I still do, my Hanzo. But in death, I must leave you. Create chaos in the afterlife, haunt you, the same old, same old.

But you must know one thing, my dear Hanzo. Is that this body may die, but this soul will always be a part of you. My ambition for chaos will lie within you. I am at least at peace with this. I would never ask of you to join me, your duty to your master comes first, but should the need arise, I will be waiting for you.

Until then, goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3: MotochikaxMitsuhide

**Septic Flesh-Sunlight Moonlight: Motochika ChosokabexMitsuhide Akechi**

Mitsuhide Akechi smirked. He lay down across the grassy fields, gazing up at the sky above him, when his longtime friend, Ranmaru Mori, walked up to him.

"What are you all happy about?" he asked. Mitsuhide smiled, and turned to his feminine-looking friend. "Oh nothing...just thinking. You know, whenever I hear the wonderful music coming from Motochika Chosokabe, it just makes me happy..." Mitsuhide replied. He sighed, not only imagining the world-famous musician's music, but envisioning the man's beautifully sculpted physique.

Ranmaru sighed,"There you go, talking about that man again. You really are an obsessed fan." "You almost sound jealous, Ranmaru." Mitsuhide said, looking directly into his eyes. The younger man blushed, and looked away from his friend's intense stare, but he quickly regained himself and said,"I am not. Why would I be jealous of this?", while pulling out a poster from his pocket.

"Hmmm?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I was taking a trip through the city with Nobunaga when I came across this poster. The nice guy in me told me to bring it to you, so here. Take it." Ranmaru said, tossing it at his friend.

Mitsuhide looked down, and his eyes grew wide, once again looking at the chiseled physique of Motochika Chosokabe. "What's this for?" he asked. "Keep reading." Ranmaru advised. Mitsuhide's eyes stayed on Motochika's body, until Ranmaru sighed and said,"Read the words on the poster, silly!"

Mitsuhide blushed and said,"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch." His eyes grew wide once again, as the poster shouted, "Tuesday, August 14th, Gramercy Theater." "You mean Motochika's playing a show? Here in New York?"

Ranmaru nodded.

"And it's tonight!"

"It's also sold out." Ranmaru said, somewhat pleased. He felt bad for being pleased, but this meant that Mitsuhide would stay with him, and not go chasing Motochika, who he knew had the worst fanboy crush on him. "Sold out?" Mitsuhide said sadly. "Looks like all the little fangirls were creaming their panties at the announcement that he was coming, and bought all the tickets. Oh well, looks like you get to spend time with me tonight instead." Ranmaru said.

"Forget staying in. Motochika Chosokabe is in town! And I'm going!" Mitsuhide yelled, with determination. Ranmaru rolled his eyes and said,"Well...I suppose nothing is going to stop you..." Mitsuhide then walked past him and said,"I need a shower, I'm filthy and disgusting. Can't go meeting gorgeous rock stars like this!"

"What makes you think you'll end up meeting him? He's a world famous rock star, he doesn't have time for simple folk like us." Ranmaru said. Mitsuhide blinked his eyes, curved his hips, and flicked his hair back,"He can't resist this..."

"Neither can I..." Ranmaru sighed to himself, watching as Mitsuhide walked back into the tiny house.

When he walked in, he noticed his caretaker, Nobunaga Oda sitting on the recliner, watching the TV with his friend, Hideyoshi Hashiba. Originally from Japan, Mitsuhide and Ranmaru came to New York for school, and were currently living with Nobunaga, who offered them a place to stay-a promise from his father-in-law, who was Mitsuhide and Ranmaru's self-appointed adopted father.

"You're back already, Mitsuhide?" Nobunaga asked, looking up from his beer. "Hi Nobunaga-sama." Mitsuhide said with a smile. He was actually trying to walk past the older man without him noticing him, as he knew Nobunaga usually wanted to work on his studies, or something trivial, instead of letting him run off into the city.

"Um...actually, yes, I'm planning on going into the city later on, so I'm going to take a shower now." he said. Nobunaga raised his eyebrow and said,"We're supposed to be going through some trigonometry problems, and some more English exercises today."

"Yes, but I'm rather busy...can we do this another day?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I hope this doesn't have anything to do with that Motochika Chosokabe character being in town tonight." Nobunaga said, with a more disappointed tone. "Huh? How did you know?" Mitsuhide asked. Nobunaga tossed the Weekend Planner section of the newspaper to him, and he picked it up, reading,"Japanese Superstar Motochika Chosokabe lands in New York this weekend for a sold out show at the Gramercy Theater."

"So?" Nobunaga asked. Mitsuhide couldn't hide his blush as he looked at the musician's picture in the paper. It was black and white, but he still looked as beautiful as ever. "Yes, it's because of this." he replied. "But the show is sold out, and you don't have any tickets. Stay here with me, we have to study before school gets back in session next week." Nobunaga said.

"It doesn't matter if I don't have tickets, I will get them." Mitsuhide said, determined. "I see nothing you say is going to sway this kid." Hideyoshi said. Nobunaga sighed and said,"Then you can go. Tell Ranmaru to go with you, I don't like the thought of you walking in New York City alone." "Ranmaru is tired, I can't drag him to the city with me." Mitsuhide said. "I just said I didn't like the idea of you walking alone through the city." Nobunaga said, with a stern voice,"you'll take Ranmaru with you, and come back before dark."

"I can't promise anything, Nobunaga-sama. If I get into that show, I'm going to be home late." Mitsuhide said. Nobunaga laughed and said,"Don't be silly, that show is sold out, you're not getting tickets." "You'll see, I'll get into that show." Mitsuhide said. "Now, Mitsuhide, don't do anything drastic to get there, if you can't get in, you can't get in. And you can come home." Nobunaga said. "Ok." Mitsuhide said,"can I take the car into the city?"

"Mitsuhide Akechi, you know driving in New York City is one of the most stupid things anyone can do..." Nobunaga said,"but if you insist.", throwing him the car keys. "Thanks." Mitsuhide said, as he caught the keys. He walked into the bathroom, when Nobunaga sighed, and shook his head.

"He's pretty obsessed, you know." Hideyoshi said. "Yeah, I know." Nobunaga said, he got up from his recliner, and walked to the fridge, grabbing two more beers, when suddenly, a sound emerged from outside the house.

"No-No...Nobunaga...do you hear something?" Hideyoshi asked. Nobunaga froze. He knew that sound from anywhere.

Mitsuhide popped his head out from his room, and yelled,"TADAKATSU!"

Suddenly, the door was broken down, and the large frame of Tadakatsu Honda stormed into the tiny house. The three men screamed, as Tadakatsu looked down at them. "NOOOOO! NOT TADAKATSU!" they yelled.

"Can this wait until I'm not naked anymore?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Tadakatsu Honda here to deliver your mail." he said, putting his large hand into his bag, and taking out a package with Nobunaga's name on it. Nobunaga put his hands up and said,"I...I don't want this. It could be a bomb!"

The name on the package read 'Ieyasu Tokugawa', Nobunaga's greatest rival, also known as one of Japan's greatest pranksters. Still, a chance meeting by Tadakatsu Honda is one the scariest things to ever happen.

Nobunaga looked at the package and said,"Return this to sender, I don't want it." "I will not leave until you open it." Tadakatsu said. "This theme song here is getting really annoying. Just open it already." Hideyoshi said. "No. What if it's a bomb, or worse?" Nobunaga asked.

Mitsuhide sighed, and grasped the towel around his waist, walking into the living room, as everyone watched on. He grabbed the package and opened it, when a mechanical hand emerged, and grasped Mitsuhide's towel. He shrieked as his towel was ripped from his hips, and he dropped the package.

While the package fell to the floor, however, there was a camera in the package, that quickly took a picture of Mitsuhide's full-frontal nudity, and he shrieked again, grasping his crotch, running into the bathroom.

Tadakatsu fell to the floor laughing, Nobunaga and Hideyoshi looked at each other in confusion, when Tadakatsu yelled,"SUCKER! HE FELL FOR IT!"

"Give me that picture!" Nobunaga yelled, when Tadakatsu grabbed it. "No! I'm bringing this to Ieyasu-sama!" he yelled. "NO!" Nobunaga yelled. "MY DIGNITY IS IN THAT PHOTO!" Mitsuhide yelled from the bathroom, now he was too embarassed to leave the room.

"I'm sure Motochika Chosokabe won't mind this photo..." Tadakatsu said.

"Low blow, man." Hideyoshi said.

"NOOOO! Don't show anyone that photo! Especially not him! NOOO!" Mitsuhide yelled. After all, he wasn't so comfortable with his body. His hips were too curvy, he thought, too feminine looking. His skin was too white, too pale, his legs were too long, and his ass was too firm, he thought. But the most embarrassing of all, he always said, was his penis size. It was way too large, he thought.

Back in Japan, when he had to bathe with the other men, most notably Mitsunari Ishida, Hideyoshi's page, and his friends Yukimura Sanada and Kanetsugu Naoe, he noticed the three of them couldn't keep their eyes off his. Kanetsugu usually with a bloody nose and bright red cheeks, Mitsunari and Yukimura however, usually wore jealous glares.

He even heard Mitsunari say one time,"Why do I have to bathe with Mitsuhide Akechi? All he does it stand us up with that large dick of his...it isn't fair."

Mitsuhide shook his head and returned to reality, his naked ass touching the cold floor under him, and grasping a towel to himself. "Hey. Seriously, don't show that photo to anyone! I don't like my body..." he said.

"It's nothing to shy away from, Mitsuhide, most men would die for a cock like this!" Tadakatsu yelled, with laughter. But Mitsuhide didn't think any of it was funny. "Please." Mitsuhide said.

"Well...it's my time to leave. I'm sure Ieyasu-sama will be most pleased with this..." Tadakatsu said, leaving the house. "No! Tell him to come back! I don't want my penis all over the New York Post! HELP ME!" Mitsuhide yelled.

As Tadakatsu left the house, he was soon met with a shovel to the face, by none other than Ranmaru Mori. Tadakatsu was dazed, and he hit the ground, the photo leaving his hands. Ranmaru picked it up and said,"Mmmm...Mitsuhide Akechi...well, this is my new birthday present..."

He walked into the house, holding the photo in his hands, as Nobunaga raised his eyebrow at the young boy. "Ah. Ranmaru, you've returned. Thank you so much for bringing that photo back, now may I have it, so I can destroy it?" he asked.

"Destroy? Uh uh. It's mine now." Ranmaru said.

From the bathroom door, Mitsuhide's eyes grew wide as he heard the conversation. "Shit! My photo is in HIS hands?" he yelled. He opened the door and yelled,"Ranmaru! Get over here!"

A blush formed on the boy's cheeks, as he skipped over to Mitsuhide. "Yes, Mitsuhide-sama?" he asked, showing off his big brown eyes. "Give me that photo, NOW!" Mitsuhide yelled. "No." Ranmaru said. "Ranmaru Mori...if you don't give me that photo, you will die!" Mitsuhide yelled.

"Just to spite you, I'm posting this to Facebook." Ranmaru said. "RANMARU! NO!" Mitsuhide yelled. "Now everyone in the world will see your humongous dick!" Ranmaru yelled. "NO!" Mitsuhide yelled,"what do I have to do to stop you?"

"Bathe with me." Ranmaru said quickly.

Mitsuhide gasped and said,"I will not."

"Ranmaru's quite the whore, isn't he?" Nobunaga asked. Hideyoshi couldn't reply, he just looked on in shock at Ranmaru's bold statement.

"Bathe with me, or your dick goes viral." Ranmaru said, licking his lips. "Um...no...Ranmaru, no...I'm not going to whore myself to you." Mitsuhide yelled. "BATHE WITH ME! I'LL MAKE YOU FORGET ALL ABOUT MOTOCHIKA CHOSOKABE!" Ranmaru yelled, running into the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mitsuhide yelled, when he found himself back against the shower wall. Ranmaru began to undress, keeping his eyes on Mitsuhide's, as the fabric to his clothing fell off his peachy flesh.

When he was nude, he turned around, and bent over, turning his face, to a mortified Mitsuhide. "Now...you're going to fuck me with that large dick of yours...and you're going to make me scream..." he said.

"RANMARU MORI!" everyone yelled in shock.

The three men's jaws dropped, and Nobunaga said,"My god...what has gotten into Ranmaru?" "Come on, what are you afraid of?" Ranmaru yelled. "I...I gotta get my shower now, and meet Motochika downtown..." Mitsuhide said, grabbing another towel, and placing it on his face.

"MITSUHIDE AKECHI! FUCK ME! NOW!" Ranmaru yelled. Suddenly, he found his long black hair grasped by Nobunaga, and was dragged out of the bathroom, as Nobunaga held a paddle in his hand.

"Goddamn..." Mitsuhide breathed. He ran to the door and locked it, turning back to the shower, and getting in. He breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water hit against his pale flesh, and his dark raven locks.

As his hands trailed down his toned, and taut body, he sighed and said,"Motochika wouldn't want a body like this...I'm not manly enough for him. I'm too big for him...Mitsunari said most men would die for something like this, but I've realized first hand how much a curse it is. Like these looks as well..."

How often he and Ranmaru were mistaken for girls, it drove Mitsuhide insane. Ranmaru certainly didn't mind the attention he was getting, but it was making Mitsuhide sick to his stomach.

Ranmaru screamed at the top of his lungs, as Nobunaga sat on his back, and Hideyoshi held him down. "Bad Ranmaru! Bad! Bad!" Nobunaga yelled, slapping the paddle against Ranmaru's naked ass. "STOP IT!" Ranmaru cried, his ass turning more and more red by the second.

The pain wouldn't stop, the throbbing wouldn't stop, tears fell from Ranmaru's eyes, as he kept screaming and screaming for help.

"Lord Nobunaga!" he cried,"please stop! STOP IT!"

"I think he's had enough." Hideyoshi said. "Yes...he has." Nobunaga said, getting up from Ranmaru's back. When Nobunaga left him, Ranmaru grasped the bedsheets, and curled to himself, shaking. "I...I'm sorry..." he whispered, wiping his tears away.

Hideyoshi gave Nobunaga the photo of the naked Mitsuhide, and Nobunaga proceeded to tear it to shreds. "Poor guy. He doesn't deserve that." he said, walking out of the room. "I didn't...deserve such a spanking..." Ranmaru said.

Mitsuhide turned the knobs on the shower, and threw his long locks back, watching as the water dripped down his naked body, down his chest, to his legs, and to the floor, finishing his shower.

Now he felt better.

He was more cleaner, more refreshed, he could do anything now, he felt.

After drying himself off, he put on a pair of black cargo shorts, and a tight purple tank top, and walking into the living room. Nobunaga smelled lavender in the air, Mitsuhide's usual scent, and said,"So, you're leaving?"

Mitsuhide grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and said,"Yup. See you soon.", picking up the car keys. "Ok, Mitsuhide, don't get into any accidents, or you're paying for the car, all the damage, and all the repairs." Nobunaga said. "You know I don't make that kind of money." Mitsuhide replied.

After all, he was only just a high school senior. And jobs don't come easy in New York City. He was thinking of maybe working at one of the city's many concert venues, maybe at the box office, or even security. He was big enough, at five foot eleven and around one hundred and ninety pounds, he could take care of himself.

Another job he was considering was bartending at the more famous bars in town, but one, you had to know someone for that kind of work, plus, you had to be twenty-one. At seventeen, Mitsuhide had at least four more years to go.

"Then why don't you consider getting a job?" Nobunaga asked. "When you're in class five days a week, at all hours of the day, that is kind of hard." Mitsuhide replied. "A weekend job?" Nobunaga asked. "No one in New York hires for just weekends." Mitsuhide replied,"you know that."

Nobunaga sighed and said,"Well...do what you can."

"Bye." Mitsuhide said, walking out the door.

"If that car is totaled, it'll be Mitsuhide's head." Nobunaga said, watching as the black Ferrari drive away. "NO! Mitsuhide! Ah damn it, I didn't want him to take the Ferrari, I wanted him to the take the other car!" Nobunaga yelled.

"That was the car I was supposed to show off to Ieyasu later this month! Mitsuhide, you better say your prayers when you come back into this house." he yelled.

Yawns emerged from the tiny lips of the blue-haired shamisen player as the tour bus parked in front of the Gramercy Theater in New York City. He looked up, and placed his blue nail colored hand to the window, looking around at all the chaos that was NYC.

"New York...it's been too long since I've been here. I've always hated this city." he said. To him, it was too big, too crazy. Living the life of a rock star is always chaotic, but sometimes, he just wanted peace and quiet, something he knew he couldn't get in here.

He looked at his clock, it was one in the afternoon, his eyes bulged out of his face when he saw the line already at the venue. Dozens of people, most especially young girls, were in line, some wearing blue wigs, some with crazy makeup, like he wore onstage, they were there so early, he couldn't believe it.

"It's time to check in, Mr. Chosokabe." Ginchiyo Tachibana, his tour manager said, walking off the bus. As soon as the doors opened, all the girls in line shrieked and yelled so loud it nearly broke the windows on the bus. Some girls even fainted.

"Oh my god..." Motochika Chosokabe said, grasping the large seat in front of him. He began shaking in fear and said,"There's no way I'm coming out." Ginchiyo sighed and grabbed his arm, trying her best to pull him, but he wouldn't budge. "No! I will not be attacked by a swarm of schoolgirls!" Motochika yelled. "Stop being such a wuss, now let's go!" she grunted, trying her hardest to pull him.

Still, he would not budge.

"You're impossible." she sighed.

Motochika crossed his arms and pouted, while Ginchiyo sighed and walked off the bus. Again, the girls outside the venue screamed, cried, and fainted others were left unwaivered, as it was only her who walked off the bus.

She grabbed a microphone and yelled,"HEY EVERYBODY! LOOK! OVER THERE! IT'S LADY GAGA!"

The girls all screamed, and ran towards the direction Ginchiyo pointed at, and finally, Motochika was able to exit the bus.

"Once again, I am in your debt, Lady Tachibana." he said with a thankful smile. She blushed and said,"Well...you could repay me with dinner tonight." "Uh..." Motochika said, quickly walking away from her.

As close as they were, Motochika still felt uncomfortable by his tour manager. Sure, they were good friends, but sometimes, actually, most of the time, she seemed to cross the border between friends, and flirtation, which bothered Motochika greatly.

He still didn't even tell her he was actually gay.

He just assumed that she had figured it out, it's not every day when you have a straight man with blue hair, facial make up, and nail polish all over his perfectly manicured fingernails, you'd have to be a moron not to know.

Still, Ginchiyo was as flirtatious as always, and he sighed once more, walking away from her.

"Motochika! Get back here! You have to sign in!" Ginchiyo yelled. She ran to him, and put her arm through his, dragging him into the venue quickly, so no one would notice them. Motochika groaned and said,"Must you cling to me like this? Honestly, I can walk on my own."

"No you can't. That's why I have to pull you." she said. He groaned again and said,"I do not want, nor need your help. I'm taking a walk." And with that, he turned, and walked off, as she screamed for him again and again.

Mitsuhide drove his car past the Chelsea Hotel when he noticed a blue colored tourbus nearby. "That's got to be his bus..." he said. Quickly, he found a parking spot, nearly impossible in the city, and ran out of the car.

Motochika sighed, and placed his hands in his pockets, pulling his hair out of its ponytail, in order not to be spotted, and began walking across the street.

Little did he know, that the light was green.

Mitsuhide looked up and gasped, watching as a car was driving right in the man's direction. "HEY!" he yelled, running across the street. He ran past another car, and grabbed the man in the middle of the street, pushing him to the sidewalk.

When they both hit the ground, Mitsuhide yelled,"Are you some kind of idiot? You NEVER walk in the middle of the street in New York City!" The blue-haired man looked away in shame, and quietly said,"My mind was far too clouded to even think...my apologies..."

His voice sounded so familiar.

Mitsuhide looked up, and into the eyes of his idol, his favorite musician ever, Motochika Chosokabe. "Chosokabe-sama!" he yelled. Motochika looked up, and locked his sapphire eyes with the sunglassed eyes of his savior.

Both men sat on the sidewalk and Mitsuhide got up, holding out his hand to the blue-haired shamisen player. Motochika took it, and was soon lifted from the ground. "I am a fool, thank you so very much." he said.

Mitsuhide took off his sunglasses, and Motochika gasped, locking eyes with his purple-eyed savior. "She...she's beautiful..." he thought to himself,"no...must not have these thoughts...I'm gay..."

A blush quickly formed under Motochika's cheeks, as Mitsuhide smiled, looking upon his favorite musician. Before Motochika could speak again, his stomach growled loudly, catching his savior's attention. Now, he only blushed out of embarrassment.

"You are hungry?" Mitsuhide asked.

Motochika had to do a double take, the face was so feminine, but his voice, so masculine. Perhaps, his savior is indeed a man?

"I didn't even get your name...you saved my life...I should have asked you..." Motochika said. Mitsuhide smiled and said,"My name is Mitsuhide Akechi."

"Akechi?" Motochika asked.

Mitsuhide tilted his head in confusion and replied,"Yes. I am part of the Akechi family...why, have you heard of me?" "It sounds familiar." Motochika said,"you don't happen to be related to Hidemitsu Akechi? You know, the one who-"

"Don't remind me." Mitsuhide snapped,"and yes, that's my uncle." "He blew up Mikawa castle with Ieyasu and Tadakatsu Honda inside, didn't he?" Motochika asked. "They escaped." Mitsuhide said,"just do me a favor, Chosokabe-sama?"

"Yes?" Motochika asked.

"Don't talk about it. It's embarrassing enough, being related to that." Mitsuhide said. "Bad enough that it wasn't even gunfire, nor a bomb, yet a toilet incident that destroyed Mikawa castle..." Motochika said. "HEY!" Mitsuhide yelled.

"My apologies." Motochika said, laughing. Mitsuhide was about to strangle the man, when he realized how cute he looked when he smiled. "So you're the infamous Motochika Chosokabe...distracted by walking into traffic, and facinated by toilet humor...how strange." Mitsuhide said.

"Despite my apperance of a world famous rock star, I am still a normal man." Motochika said.

His stomach growled again, and embarrassed, Motochika grabbed it, and blushed.

"And a hungry one." Mitsuhide pointed out. "Starved is more like it." Motochika said. Mitsuhide couldn't help but inwardly say,"Awww!" at Motochika's flustered apperance. The blush on his face was growing more and more evident, as was his smile.

He was so cute when he smiled.

"You're in luck, Mister Chosokabe, I'm going out for something to eat, you're free to come with, if you'd like." Mitsuhide said. "Please, just call me Motochika, and yes, I'd love to come." Motochika said. "Well...before you leave, you should change that outfit, you're going to be noticed right away." Mitsuhide said.

"That's all I need. Did I mention that earlier, there was a huge line out here? Girls were dressed up like me, screaming, crying and fainting...it was freaky." Motochika said.

Mitsuhide grasped his arm and walked with him to the tour bus. Motochika put in the code for the door to open, and they quickly walked inside, where Ginchiyo was waiting.

"MOTOCHIKA!" she yelled angrily,"what did I say about bringing women here on the bus with you?" She crossed her arms and glared at the shamisen player, awaiting his answer, until Mitsuhide yelled,"Woman? No, no, you have me all wrong, I'm a man."

Ginchiyo walked to Mitsuhide and said,"A man, huh? Then why are you here? What is going on? Tell me!"

"I'm hungry. Mitsuhide said I could eat with him, I just needed to change my outfit." Motochika said, shyly. "You can't just leave, you have a job to do. You have to check in, then do your photoshoot, then your warmups before the big show!"

As she was speaking, neither Mitsuhide, nor Motochika were paying attention. They had their backs turned to her, as Mitsuhide went into Motochika's clothing bag. "Ok, we're gonna have go for a different color, if they see blue on you, they'll recognize you immediately." Mitsuhide said, tossing away different articles of blue clothing.

He took out a golden colored shirt and said,"Try this on.", and went back into the bag, taking out a red vest. "Red?" Motochika asked. Mitsuhide held up the gold shirt to Motochika's chest and said,"This is perfect. And wear this vest, too, red looks good on you."

Motochika took the clothes, and removed his shirt, as Mitsuhide looked on in awe at the shamisen player's ripped chest. "He's so sexy...and doesn't even know it..." he said, watching as Motochika ran into the bathroom to change.

He heard the bathroom door lock, and a scream left his lips, causing Mitsuhide to run to the closed door.

Ginchiyo ran to the door as well, wondering what happened.

"Motochika, what happened, did you fall down?" she asked, banging on the door.

"SOMEONE OPEN A WINDOW! NOW!" Motochika yelled, running out of the bathroom. Mitsuhide's eyes grew wide, and he nearly passed out from the stench leaving the bathroom as well.

"Looks like the bus company didn't inform me of this..." Motochika said, shivering in fear.

Curiously, Mitsuhide walked into the room, and cringed when he noticed the large pile of vomit in the toilet. "That's disgusting..." he said, slamming the door. Little did he know, before he slammed the door, Ginchiyo also walked in, and he closed the door on her.

"You didn't know?" Mitsuhide asked. "We just got the bus last night." Motochika replied. "And you didn't use it yet?" Mitsuhide asked. "I never use porto potties..." Motochika replied. Mitsuhide raised his eyebrow and said,"Never mind..."

Quickly, Motochika changed into his new outfit, consisting of dark blue jeans, a golden shirt, and a red vest, while Mitsuhide watched on. "One more thing." Mitsuhide said. "Hmm?" Motochika asked, turning to him.

"Your hair." Mitsuhide said, walking to him. As Mitsuhide walked to him, Motochika felt a blush come to this face, feeling the warmth under his cheeks, looking into his purple eyes.

A smile crept upon Motochika's lips as Mitsuhide walked to him, smoothing his blue hair out. "Your unkempt hair will also get you noticed...here, let me help you." he said. With shaking hands, Motochika handed Mitsuhide a brush, Mitsuhide took it, and began brushing his hair.

Within moments, Motochika's unkempt hair lay straight down his face, even Mitsuhide had to blush. "There, now you look better. No one will notice you." he said. His voice became a bit seductive when he said,"No one can bother us..", causing another deep blush on Motochika's face.

'He can't possibly be straight. Straight men know nothing about fashion..' he thought. In fact, he was hoping Mitsuhide wasn't straight, he even thought he may be falling in love with his man. First, he saved his life, now taking him out to dinner.

But then he thought, is Mitsuhide just being nice to him because he's a rock star? Is his friendship genuine? He shuddered at the thought. He hoped Mitsuhide cared for him, truly.

The two then exited the bus, as the line builded up once more at the venue. The girls screamed when the door opened, screaming, crying and fainting once more, as Motochika clung to Mitsuhide in fright. "Get me outta here!" he yelled. "Shhh. You act like that, and they're going to know it's you." Mitsuhide said. He grasped Motochika close to him, and quickly they ran to Mitsuhide's car.

Motochika whistled and looked at the car, running his hand across the hood. "Nice car." he said. "It's a 2010 Ferrari Millechilli." Mitsuhide said, getting into the driver's seat. "You must be loaded." Motochika said. "I'm not. This is my caretaker's car." Mitsuhide said.

"Caretaker?" Motochika asked. "I'm an exchange student from Japan, I'm living with my father's son-in-law, Nobunaga Oda." Mitsuhide replied, he reached over and unlocked the door to the passenger seat and said,"Get in."

Shyly, Motochika got into the passenger seat, and buckled up, as Mitsuhide put the car into drive. He pressed a button to activate the massage action for the passenger seat, and Motochika moaned, leaning into the chair.

"So...what do you want to eat?" Mitsuhide asked. "What's there in New York?" Motochika asked. Mitsuhide laughed and said,"Everything. Italian, Greek, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Spanish, Mexican, American, everything."

"No Asian food, I just came back from an Asian tour, and that's all I ate. I'd like something different, if that's ok?" Motochika asked.

Mitsuhide smiled and said,"That's fine. I was actually thinking of getting some pizza." "Pizza? I would love that." Motochika said,"though isn't that bad for your waistline?" Mitsuhide laughed and said,"We're not women, that stuff doesn't matter."

Motochika laughed, too, and quickly the two men drove away.

Quickly, Mitsuhide swerved around traffic, and entered the Times Square section of the city, slowing down when a taxi nearly cut them off. He yelled at the driver, and drove off, driving past notable buildings like the old Virgin Records store, the M&M's store, and the old MTV building.

"This is probably one of the most famous landmarks in all New York, right here." Mitsuhide said, pointing at the large building with all the advertisments and bilboard movies situated on it.

He pointed at 42nd street and said,"And this is 42nd street, lots of movies are made here, it's probably one of the most famous streets in the world."

"You've lived here a long time?" Motochika asked.

"No, I've only been here a few months, but you learn the city real quick." Mitsuhide replied. "There's this one place down the street from here, the pizza is great." he added, as the two walked down the street. He made mention of the noteable shops upon the strip, like the large Hello Kitty store, the infamous Coldstone ice cream shop, the music club BB Kings, the large Applebees, and the famous Madame Tussauds.

"That almost sounds like a hooker place." Motochika said. "It's nothing like that. It's actually a wax museum, here, I'll show you." Mitsuhide said, grabbing Motochika's hand. Together, the two ran across the street, to where Motochika ran into a person, or what looked like a person.

"Gomene." he said, properly bowing, causing Mitsuhide to laugh. The person didn't reply, and Motochika said,"He didn't say anything."

"It's a wax figure. See, this place specializes in making wax figures of different celebrities." Mitsuhide said with a laugh,"hey! I just had an idea!" "Uh oh." Motochika said.

"What if I told the manager that you were a world famous rock star, they could make a statue of you!" Mitsuhide said.

"Eeep!" Motochika yelled, jumping in the air in fright. "Hmm?" Mitsuhide asked, turning around. He gasped, and looked on in shock, as they both noticed a Motochika Chosokabe wax figure staring at them. "Looks like they already did!" he yelled.

Motochika could only look on in fright, looking at the detail on the figure. It looked exactly like him, right to the makeup, and unkempt blue hair. "My god..." he said. "Frightened?" Mitsuhide asked. "Terrified." Motochika said,"i'm getting out of here."

And with that, he ran out the door, with Mitsuhide chasing after him, and two security guards chasing after them, as they had forgotten to pay the entry fee. "RUN!" Mitsuhide yelled, running down the street, while everyone stopped and stared.

Just as Mitsuhide was about to be caught, Motochika smirked and thrust his wrist at the guards, sending a large magic wave of water at the guards, knocking them to the ground. They flew back, giving Mitsuhide time to return to him.

"Now I owe you." Mitsuhide said. "Pay for my dinner, and we're even." Motochika said with a wink. "I don't think so." Mitsuhide said with a laugh. "I'm the rock star here, I owe you, just drive us there.." Motochika said with a smile.

The two walked down the street, and entered the pizza place at the corner. The two boys made it to the line, and shared idle talk, while picking out their orders. "So what do you want to eat?" Mitsuhide asked. "Pizza." Motochika replied. They looked at the pizza behind the glass and Mitsuhide said,"I mean what kind, silly."

Motochika blushed and said,"Hmmm...how about giving me the most wackiest pizza you can think of." He tried to explain it to the server, but the server didn't understand him.

"Is it my accent?" he asked in confusion.

"These guys don't speak English." Mitsuhide frowned. He turned to the woman server and said,"Un pizza mas grande! Muy extraño! Un montón de ingredientes!"

"Si, Si, Senor!" the woman said, as she began to make their pizza. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish..." Motochika said. "I live in New York, you gotta learn it." Mitsuhide said. "So you're multitalented with that voice of yours, eh?" Motochika asked. "I could say the same to you.." Mitsuhide said, seductively.

Another blush formed on Motochika's face, as did Mitsuhide, as the two smiled at each other. Finally, their pizza came, filled with onions, peppers, meatballs, anchovies, pepperoni, brocolli, mushrooms, and olives. Motochika and Mitsuhide looked on in awe, as Mitsuhide said,"Well...uh...we're sure going to pay for this later on."

"We should pay now." Motochika said, putting the money down on the counter.

They walked to their table, and Mitsuhide said,"I didn't mean with money, I meant with our asses." Motochika giggled and said,"Don't say that! I have to play a show tonight! I can't be stinking up the place!" Mitsuhide giggled and said,"Then the girls would have other reasons to faint."

More laughter ensued, and the two began eating their pizza.

"This pizza is so good." Motochika said, biting into another slice. "Uh oh." Mitsuhide said, grasping his stomach, "I think I'm already starting to feel it!" "Mitsuhide!" Motochika yelled. "I'm kidding, relax." Mitsuhide said.

As Motochika was about to sink his teeth into another slice, a little girl walked to him with a large smile on her face. "Shit." Mitsuhide said to himself. She poked Motochika's shoulder and asked,"Excuse me...um...sir...are you Motochika Chosokabe?"

The girl couldn't have been any older than eight. She was adorable, Motochika nearly felt his heartstrings being pulled. Should he say yes? He didn't want to get caught, but he couldn't hurt a innocent child, either.

He looked at Mitsuhide for an answer, but he didn't give any. Perhaps, he wanted him to say it himself. "Y-Yes, I am Motochika Chosokabe." he replied. The girl smiled, and handed him a piece of paper,"Can I have your autograph, Mister C?" She couldn't properly pronounce his last name, it was adorable trying to hear her say it, but eventually, she gave up.

"Yes. Just do me a big favor, dear?" he asked. "Yes?" she asked, showing off her toothy grin. "Don't tell anyone I'm here. You're the only one getting an autograph today, ok?" he asked. "Yes, sir!" she yelled, as he signed the autograph for her.

Soon, other people began to take notice, the girl said she would keep her promise, but as soon as she returned to her table, she couldn't help but scream,"I got an autograph from Motochika Chosokabe!"

"SHIT!" Mitsuhide yelled. He quickly grabbed Motochika's hand, and dragged him out of the resturaunt, as everyone began to chase after him.

"MOTOCHIKA!" all the girls in the pizza place yelled, chasing after him.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Mitsuhide yelled, pulling the puzzled musician out the door. Together, the two turned the corner at 8th ave, and ran down the street, as a horde of crying and screaming girls began to chase them.

"AHHHHHH!" Motochika yelled, watching as the girls seemed to get closer and closer to them. "MOTOCHIKA!" they yelled, causing the guys to scream and run faster.

Across the street, Kanetsugu Naoe, Yukimura Sanada, and Mitsunari Ishida stopped to take notice of the chaos, and watched in laughter as Mitsuhide and Motochika ran down the street, followed by a horde of wild girls.

"It looks like Motochika Chosokabe is in town..." Mitsunari said. "Duh. You're seeing him, remember, I got you tickets for your birthday." Yukimura said. "At this rate, we won't have a show, if the girls catch them." Kanetsugu said. "Fuck that. He better play, I didn't spend nearly a hundred for this show for nothing." Yukimura said. "100? How expensive were those tickets?" Mitsunari asked.

"Fourty. Plus two is eighty, then with service charge, ten dollars each, made it to nearly one hundred." Yukimura said.

"Damned service charge." Kanetsugu said, rolling his eyes. "Ticket Bastard rapes you yet again...you ever try Enter the Vault?" he asked. "Enter the Vault?" Yukimura asked. "It's more leaning towards metal, but I found Motochika's tickets there, that's where I got mine, for twenty dollars." Kanetsugu said with a laugh.

"Bastard!" Yukimura said. Kanetsugu giggled and the three continued their walk.

"SAVE ME!" Motochika yelled. Finally, the two ran into an adult porn store, and breathed a sigh of relief. The girls, none of them being over eighteen, were all denied entry, and the two fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Good...thinking...Mitsuhide, you knew those girls couldn't catch us in a porn shop!" Motochika yelled. "PORN?" Mitsuhide asked, looking around. To his right, was a large blow up pleasure doll. To his left, a large purple vibrating dildo package. In front of him was a large stack of discount porn dvd's, which his eyes grew wide when he saw a large black penis on the front cover of the DVD.

"AHH!" Mitsuhide yelled,"MY VIRGIN EYES!"

"Hey...Mitsuhide..." Motochika said, seductively. "Don't look, must not..." Mitsuhide asked, but he couldn't help it. A large blush came to his eyes when he looked at Motochika on the stripper pole at the end of the store.

Motochika did a flip, and began gyrating his hips against the metal pole, spinning around, wrapping his legs around it, while keeping his blue eyes on Mitsuhide's purple eyes.

"You know you want me..." Motochika said, opening his vest a bit, and pulling down his golden shirt, allowing Mitsuhide to look upon his naked pectorals. His eyes traveled to the tattoo on Motochika's chest, and watched again, as he gyrated against the pole.

Mitsuhide couldn't hide his evident arousal, but he was happy that he at least wore baggy shorts, that way, it wouldn't be too obvious. But even at his size, it was too hard to hide it.

Motochika realized this, and bended over, shaking his little booty all over the place, while gyrating against the pole once more. "He wants me...and I want him..." he said to himself, watching the blush form deeper and deeper upon Mitsuhide's face.

"Alright, that's enough for now, I think we lost the girls." he added, jumping off the pole. He ran to Mitsuhide and wrapped his arm around his waist, then moved his hands up more, to his chest, clinging to him like a frightened kitten. "You won't let those mean girls take me away, will you?" he asked, with a mock fright.

"No, of course not." Mitsuhide said, taking his hands into his. The two then left the store, and sighed, but not before bumping into Yukimura, Mitsunari and Kanetsugu.

"Mitsuhide? What are you doing here?" Mitsunari asked. "Mitsunari? Shouldn't you be with Hideyoshi?" Mitsuhide asked. Motochika looked at Mitsuhide and said,"Mitsuhide...", then turning to Mitsunari and said,"Mitsunari..."

"He said my name!" Mitsunari said with a blush.

"Mitsuhide and Mitsunari..." Motochika said, his eyes comically turning into confused swirls.

"Um...is he ok?" Kanetsugu asked, looking at the temporarily dazed Motochika. "Huh?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at him,"oh dear...hey, Motochika...hey, hey..." "That's too many Mitsu's for me..." Motochika said. Mitsuhide smirked and tickled under the shamisen player's chin, and cooed,"You can never have too much Mitsu..."

Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Kanetsugu's eyes grew wide, looking at the evident displays of affection between the two. Motochika blushed and Mitsunari said,"My god...Mitsuhide is a groupie!"

"Groupie?" Mitsuhide yelled, taking his hand away from Motochika. The shamisen player groaned and Mitsuhide said,"I'm not a whore! Save that for Ranmaru Mori! Need I say that he tried to rape me earlier today?" "What? Someone's going after my Mitsuhide?" Motochika suddenly blurted. He blushed again and slammed his hands over his mouth, as everyone looked at him in shock.

"YOUR Mitsuhide? Alright, Akechi, what is going on here?" Mitsunari asked, crossing his arms,"don't make me have to tell Nobunaga that you're whoring yourself to rock stars now." "I am not! Ranmaru is the whore!" Mitsuhide yelled. "What did this...Ranmaru do?" Motochika asked, suddenly seething in anger.

No one hurt his new friend and got away with it.

"Ranmaru was jealous that I'm such a big fan, and that I planned to come to the show, somehow, a picture of my penis was taken, and it got into Ranmaru's hands, he threatened to post it to Facebook if I didn't sleep with him, then he got naked, and forced me into the shower with him." Mitsuhide said.

"Ha, so Ranmaru got to see that huge penis of yours, did he?" Mitsunari said with a laugh. "Shut up." Mitsuhide frowned. "I'm telling you, it's glorious, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Mitsunari yelled,"in fact, I wish mine was-"

"Alright, I get it. Now what do you guys want?" Mitsuhide said. Unbeknownst to them, when mention of Mitsuhide's anatomy came up, Motochika stood to himself in dream land, blushing widly.

"We're in trouble." Yukimura said. Mitsuhide raised his eyebrow. "I lost the tickets to the show tonight, and now, I can't make Mitsunari's birthday wish come true." Yukimura said.

Mitsunari began purring like a sad baby kitten, and clenched his hands together, giving Mitsuhide the sad kitten eyes.

"Well...what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"You're Motochika's girlfriend, so maybe you can help." Yukimura said. "Fuck you, Sanada." Mitsuhide snapped, turning to Motochika, he said,"Can you help them?" "What's wrong?" Motochika asked, snapping out of his dream-like daze.

"They lost their tickets, and I won't hear the end of this when I get home. I have a drunk, lazy caretaker, his monkey maid, a whore, and a baby I live with..." Mitsuhide said. "A baby? You...you have children?" Motochika asked. "CHILDREN! My god no, I'm only seventeen, Nobunaga would kill me! I mean, Mitsunari Ishida, he's the baby.." Mitsuhide said.

Motochika smiled a relieved smile and said,"Then we'll just guestlist him, it's his birthday, right?" "Yes." Mitsunari said. "Then I'll just guestlist you, you can bring your boyfriend, and your other friend, too." Motochika said with a smile. "YAY!" Mitsunari yelled, jumping up and down. He jumped into Motochika's arms, with everyone looking on in shock.

"Thank you, thank you, Chosokabe-sama!" Mitsunari yelled. "Alright, that's enough now, let's go before he changes his mind." a jealous Yukimura said, pulling the happy kitten away.

The three walked away, and Motochika turned to Mitsuhide,"My apologies..." "For what?" Mitsuhide asked. "Had I known what kind of home condition you lived in, I-" Motochika said, grasping his hand into his.

Mitsuhide laughed,"How would you have known, we only just met." "But still..." Motochika said, dazing off into the sun,"tell me, Mitsuhide...what's your house like? I don't mean people...I mean..."

"I know what you mean. It's a small condo-like place, four of us live in there, not sure how we fit everyone, but we do. A block away is a beach." Mitsuhide said. Motochika's eyes lit up and he exclaimed,"A beach? I love beaches!" "I live on a beach, actually, the island of Shikoku back home..."

"Then I'll bring you there." Mitsuhide said with a smile,"I just hope you brought your swimming shorts." "...I didn't...but I don't mind swimming nude." Motochika said with a shy smile. Blood trickled from Mitsuhide's nose, and he yelled,"Nude?"

"I do it all the time." Motochika said. "Uh..." Mitsuhide said,"well...you certainly aren't shy." "Why should I be?" Motochika asked. "Which is why you're a world famous rock star." Mitsuhide said with a smile. "Come on, let's go to the beach!" Motochika said, running to Mitsuhide's car, parked back on 42nd street.

Mitsuhide sighed and chased after the shamisen player, making sure he didn't run too far away from him. He caught Motochika standing at the car, and wrapped his arm around his waist, laying his head on his shoulder. "Gotcha." he said with a smile.

Motochika curled into Mitsuhide's embrace, and hugged him back.

"We should go, before Ginchiyo starts looking for me." he said, when the two got into the car. Soon enough, his cell phone rang, and it was Ginchiyo on the other line. He chose not to answer it. "She's going to keep calling." Mitsuhide said. "I know.." Motochika groaned.

As they began driving out of the city, Mitsuhide asked,"How did you get involved with her anyway?" "Our parents know each other, and we grew up together. I became a musician, she became a manager, the record label put two and two together, and lo and behold, I'm in her clutches forever." Motochika replied.

"You make it almost sound like it's a relationship." Mitsuhide said, his voice dripping with a bit of jealousy. "A mutual working, relationship? I guess you could say that. I don't love her, if that's what you mean. I'll be honest with you, Mitsuhide, and you've probably already figured it out, but-" Motochika said, before Mitsuhide finished his sentence,"You mean you prefer men, right?"

Motochika nodded and said,"Yes...I haven't exactly come out and said anything yet, but, for some odd reason, Ginchiyo keeps holding on to hope that I'll love her. I'm gay, damn it, I'm never going to love her, why doesn't she understand that?"

"Maybe she does, but she's denying it because she's so crazy about you..." Mitsuhide said.

Motochika sighed and remained quiet, staring at the road ahead as Mitsuhide played with his I-pod, looking through thousands of bands to play. He knew something was troubling his new friend, but he chose to let him be.

When they arrived at Mitsuhide's apartment, he parked the car, and locked eyes with a furious Nobunaga. "That's my care-taker, Nobunaga Oda, stay in here, he's pissed." Mitsuhide said. "Ok." Motochika said, sliding down to hide.

Nobunaga stood in the doorway, arms crossed and began yelling in Japanese. Mitsuhide frowned, and yelled back. Motochika peeked over the window and heard angry Japanese yelling, and sighed.

"Poor Mitsuhide. Why is the mustashed man yelling at him like that?" he thought to himself.

"So let me guess...you just wanted this Ferrari to show off to Ieyasu, was that it? And I'm supposed to drive that beat up Taurus?" Mitsuhide asked. "Well, I didn't expect you to run off with the Ferrari! I was worried about you, maybe I was afraid you would get into an accident...I know how young kids are with nice cars..." Nobunaga said.

"Are you saying I'm an incompetent driver?" Mitsuhide asked. "Of course not. I'm saying that anything can happen. Taxi drivers might cut you off, some asshole might walk in your way, I'm worried about your safety, damn it, why don't you ever listen to me?" Nobunaga yelled.

Mitsuhide sighed and said,"Alright, I get it...I appreciate your worry...and I'm sorry." "No apologies needed, as long as you're still here." Nobunaga said. Mitsuhide looked away.

After a few seconds of silence, Nobunaga asked,"So...did you get your tickets?" "No." Mitsuhide replied. "Sorry to hear that...I guess you'll be staying in tonight, then?" Nobunaga asked.

"Not quite." Mitsuhide said with a smile. And at that second, Motochika jumped out of the car, and did a backflip on the front lawn. "What the hell? That's Motochika Chosokabe!" Nobunaga yelled.

Mitsuhide giggled and said,"Like I said, not quite, but I got better than a ticket, I got Chosokabe-sama to come over and play for a bit!" Motochika blushed and said,"Play?"

"How much did this cost you, Mitsuhide? If you-" Nobunaga asked, before Mitsuhide said,"Nothing. I saved Motochika's life, so now he's spending the day with me." "Saved his life?" Nobunaga asked. Motochika nodded and said,"I was crossing a busy street and didn't see a car coming, so Mitsu ran out to the street to save me."

"Awww...Mitsuhide the hero." Nobunaga said with a smile. Mitsuhide turned to his caretaker and asked,"Can we go play at the beach? Please?" Nobunaga couldn't get away from both Mitsuhide's and Motochika's big puppy eyes, so he said,"Alright, have fun, but Mitsu, don't hold up Mister Chosokabe's big show!"

"Ok!" Mitsuhide said, jumping up for joy. "See, the best thing is, I can swim in these shorts, and I don't have to change, so let's go!" he yelled, grabbing Motochika's hand, and running down the street, down to the beach.

When the two friends made to the beach, Motochika looked on in awe at the raging waves, and sighed in content. He breathed in the salt water and said,"I almost feel like I'm at home..." Mitsuhide flipped off his sandals, and was about to remove his shirt, when Motochika ran to him.

"Allow me." he said with a seductive smile. "Yes, sir." Mitsuhide said, allowing Motochika's masterful hands to grab his black tank top, and throw it off him. "Well...aren't you sexy..." he said, looking at Mitsuhide's fabulous abs.

Mitsuhide blushed, and looked away in shock as Motochika quickly stripped naked. "Hey come on! Let's go!" Motochika yelled, running nude into the water. "But, you're naked!" Mitsuhide yelled, his entire face red, with blood running down his nose.

Never did he think he'd ever even see Motochika Chosokabe. Now, he was beneath the waves, with the blue haired shamisen player, naked, and loving every second of it.

"So what's the problem? Surely this shouldn't bother you." Motochika said, beckoning Mitsuhide to come get him.

"Ah damn it, why do you have to turn me on so much!" Mitsuhide yelled to himself, fighting with his inner desires, to at least keep his large arousal out of view.

"Mitsuhide..." Motochika said tenderly.

That did it.

Mitsuhide quickly ran to Motochika, and tackled him into a large, oncoming wave. When Motochika came back from under the water, he laughed, and picked up the younger man over his shoulder, suplexing him into the water.

Mitsuhide screamed when he hit the water, and accidently kicked between Motochika's legs, hitting the flesh. Motochika groaned and brought his hands to his crotch, falling into the water.

"Motochika!" Mitsuhide yelled, as the blue haired shamisen player lay in the water, groaning. "Sheesh, M-Mitsuhide...if you wanted to touch my penis...you...you should have just asked!" Motochika said.

The raven haired man gasped and said,"T-Touch you?"

"Hehehe." Motochika giggled, as he began trying to stand up again. "God damn that hurt...even worse when you kick an erect one!" he said. "E-erect?" Mitsuhide yelled.

"Well...uh...yeah..." Motochika said. "Uh...um..the water's cold!" he yelled,"and that's why I'm like that..."

Mitsuhide walked to him and said,"Well..if you're cold, I guess I could come warm you up." Motochika looked at Mitsuhide's erect nipples and said,"It seems you're...cold as well." "More like aroused by everything you do to me.." Mitsuhide said to himself.

Suddenly, as Mitsuhide was walking towards his new friend, a large wave came, knocking off his pants, and underpants, rendering him completely nude.

"AHHHH!" Mitsuhide yelled, as the cold air brushed against his naked hips. He gasped and looked down, quickly covering his large crotch with his hands.

Motochika's face turned red and he said,"Hey look, you're naked, just like me!" "But I don't wanna!" Mitsuhide yelled. "What's wrong with being nude?" Motochika asked. Mitsuhide hid his face in his long hair and tried to run away, until Motochika grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards him.

"Mitsuhide...I trust you enough to show you everything I have. Though I haven't known you for very long, I feel comfortable with you...why can't you feel comfortable with me?" he asked.

The raven haired men turned away and said,"I...I hate my body. I'm too curvy, my body is shaped like a woman, and my penis is too big...everyone makes fun of me...everyone talks about me behind my back, I think I'm ugly, I-"

Motochika grasped Mitsuhide's cheeks, and silenced him with a tender kiss.

When the kiss was over, Motochika looked upon Mitsuhide with lust in his eyes, while Mitsuhide looked on in shock. The shamisen player took Mitsuhide's hands away from his crotch, and looked at his body.

"Don't lie to me, Mitsuhide. You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid these eyes on.." he said.

"But you've been all over the world, you've seen so many men...how can you say that?" Mitsuhide asked. "Easy. Though I've seen alot of men, none have captured my heart the way you have..." Motochika replied.

Mitsuhide's heart skipped a beat, when he saw Motochika leaning in for another kiss. Mitsuhide returned the kiss, and soon, the two of them embraced each other, kissing and running their hands all over their bodies.

"Would it be too much to ask, Hide-chan...that I have you..?" Motochika asked. Mitsuhide's heart began beating widly, and he said,"H-Have me? What do you mean?" "Silly Mitsuhide...I want you..." Motochika said, taking his hand into his.

"You want me to do what? What is it, just ask." Mitsuhide said. Motochika giggled and said,"Bakane, Mitsuhide! I want you...you know what I mean."

Mitsuhide's eyes grew wide, and he said,"Ohhh...wait, you WHAT?"

"Be my groupie tonight...no...be my lover...forever." Motochika moaned, leaning into his shoulder.

"Uh...don't you have a show to play?" Mitsuhide asked. Motochika frowned and said,"You want me to leave...don't you?" "No! No...don't go, Chika-san..." Mitsuhide said.

"Then play with me...I won't have it any other way. And I'm not going to stop bothering you until you say yes." Motochika said. "But...out here? What if we're caught?" Mitsuhide asked. "Shhh..." Motochika said, placing a finger on Mitsuhide's lips.

"Come inside..." he said, pointing at Mitsuhide's apartment. "But what if Nobunaga sees us? Or Ranmaru?" Mitsuhide asked. Anger flowed through Motochika when the name Ranmaru came up.

"Then I will tell that boy that you are mine." he said. "Now come on, I need some inspration for my show tonight..." he added, taking Mitsuhide's hand through his.

"Um...shouldn't we get dressed, I mean we can't just run around here naked." Mitsuhide said. "Why should we...we're just going to take them off shortly after..." Motochika said.  
"Chika-san...I'm not getting ticketed for indecent exposure." Mitsuhide said.

"Alright..." Motochika said, putting his clothing back on. Mitsuhide did the same, and the two walked hand in hand, back to the apartment. As they walked, Motochika gripped Mitsuhide's hand tighter, and cuddled close to him, nuzzling him.

Mitsuhide nuzzled him back, and quietly, the two snuck into to the house by the back door.

Quietly, the two tiptoed into Mitsuhide's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

Nobunaga and Hideyoshi were outside, washing the Ferrari, with Ranmaru nowhere in sight, leaving Mitsuhide and Motochika alone in the apartment.

"Hmm?" Ranmaru said to himself, thinking he heard Mitsuhide's bedroom door close. He tip-toed over to it, and widened his eyes, when he thought he heard muffled voices, and a few bounces on the bed.

"Mitsuhide?" he asked.

Inside the bedroom, the two men had already stripped each other from their clothing, and lay on the bed, Mitsuhide against the sheets, Motochika above him, as they kissed again and again, with Mitsuhide stroking his lover's blue hair tenderly.

"So beautiful..." Motochika said, dipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. "Such a beautiful scent, such a beautiful man..." he said, in between kisses. He loved the scent of lavender omitted from Mitsuhide, it was so intoxicating, he nearly lost himself within the passion.

Mitsuhide returned the kiss, and slipped his tongue sloppily into Motochika's mouth. The two laughed, and kissed again, as the talented shamisen player's fingers began moving on the slender body of his lover.

A shudder and a stiffled moan left Mitsuhide's lips as the shamisen player's fingers danced over his taut and toned body. His fingers danced over smooth pectoral muscles, down to taut abdominal muscles, down to muscular thighs, as Mitsuhide shivered in passion beneath him.

When Motochika's lips and hands left from his lover's, Mitsuhide groaned in displeasure. "Shhh...be patient, my love." Motochika said, his lips moving down Mitsuhide's neck, breathing in his lavender scent again. Mitsuhide lifted his neck, giving Motochika room to kiss him, and moaned again, as the shamisen player nibbled on his flesh gently.

"This is why they call me the bat..." Motochika said seductively, sinking his teeth into Mitsuhide, as the latter gripped the bed beneath him, yelling out in pain.

"You're amazing...I love it when you squirm like that..." Motochika said, licking the blood that seeped from Mitsuhide's neck.

Mitsuhide moaned as Motochika's lips traveled even lower, trailing his wet tongue over his collarbone, and his hands soon squeezed his soft, tender nipples. "Mitsuhide...I'm in love with you.." Motochika said, delivering quick pecks down his pectoral muscles towards his nipples.

The raven haired one jumped up, and moaned again, running his slender fingers through Motochika's blue hair as the shamisen player's tongue flicked over a tender nipple quickly. He looked up to see the look of desperate passion in his lover's eyes, and gently enveloped his mouth over the swelling nipple.

Mitsuhide yelped as Motochika's lips, teeth, and tongue played with the swelling nipples, switching back and forth to the left and right, as Mitsuhide quivered in deep passion.

Ranmaru's eyes grew wide, and he said,"Just what is going on in there?"

Motochika's lips left his lover's nipples, and trailed even lower, licking a trail from his diaphram, all the way down his abdominals, and stuck the tongue into his belly button, while Mitsuhide jumped from being tickled.

"Oh my...you're so large..." Motochika said, circling his hand around Mitsuhide's large erection. Mitsuhide gasped, feeling the shamisen player's grip on him get tighter, and moaned tenderly, as his lover's hand began moving up and down.

"Soo...goood...ahhh..." Mitsuhide moaned, feeling Motochika playing with him. "Faster...faster...please!" he yelled. Motochika smirked and obliged, moving his fist faster and faster, as Mitsuhide scratched and clawed at the bed beneath him.

Mitsuhide moaned out loud again, and thrust his hips up, rocking his body in conjuration with Motochika's hand. A pint of precum slid out of Mitsuhide, and Motochika smirked in approval.

"Wanna see something cool?" he asked, with a loving smirk. "Heh. What is it?" Mitsuhide asked. His eyes grew wide, and his hips thrashed forward when he felt his lover's wet tongue wrap around his wet tip.

"Ahhhh..." Mitsuhide moaned, pushing Motochika down on him, as the shamisen player wrapped his tongue around the entire muscle.

"Oh god, yes!" he yelled, feeling the shamisen player's lips deep throat his throbbing penis. "Ahhhh...Motochika..." Mitsuhide moaned, playing his lover's hair, as the shamisen player delicately engulfed Mitsuhide.

"Motochika? Oh goddamn it, is Mitsuhide jerking off again?" Ranmaru yelled, but suddenly, his eyes grew wide, as he heard another man's voice in the room.

"Mmmm...I love that look on your face, my darling." Motochika said, looking at the passion in his lover's eyes. He smirked, and returned to Mitsuhide, taking his penis back into his mouth.

Mitsuhide screamed Motochika's name again, as the shamisen player's head bobbed up and down, taking everything in, getting lost in the passion.

He couldn't take anymore, and soon, Mitsuhide grasped his lover's hair, pulling and ripping as his hips jerked forward, shooting out all over the place. Motochika took Mitsuhide's soaked organ out of his mouth, and laughed, watching the raven haired beauty shoot all over the bed, onto himself, and onto Motochika.

"Such wonder...this is why I love you, Mitsuhide Akechi." he said, licking Mitsuhide's esscense from his soaked penis.

"Love?" Mitsuhide breathed, trying to regain his control after his wild orgasm.

"Yes. I love you...and only you." Motochika said, kissing his lover's hand,"I've been all over the world, I've seen plenty of men, but what I've found in you, I've found in no other man...say you'll be mine forever, and we'll rewrite our own history."

"I love you." Mitsuhide said, pulling Motochika into his arms, and kissing him,"and I will be yours for all eternity."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear...my darling...I'm not finished just yet..." Motochika said with a mischevious smile. Mitsuhide's heart began beating a mile a minute, he knew what Motochika wanted, and he was more than willing.

But should he be? Sure, they just expressed their love for one another, but Motochika's a world famous rock star. Surely, Mitsuhide wasn't the only man he's been with...right? He's seen plenty of men, and he's probably been with a majority of them.

Could he trust the shamisen player? Everywhere he went, girls would throw themselves at him, guys, too. Motochika Chosokabe had a reputation to uphold, Mitsuhide wasn't stupid, he knew rock stars, no matter the country, had the tempation of sex all over the place.

Would Motochika stray? He hoped not. But could he truly give up his cherished virginity to a man who's probably bedded a dozen women and/or men, he didn't know how to feel.

Would it just be a quick fuck and chuck? Mitsuhide loved Motochika for the longest time, now Motochika confessed his love, would they last? Would he stay loyal? Could he trust him?

"You look conflicted." Motochika said sadly. "...I am...Motochika, you've been all over the world, you've probably been with a million men and women...why me?" Mitsuhide asked. Motochika kissed his cheek and said,"Well...I've had my share, but no one has touched my heart more than you have. You're not a groupie, Mitsuhide. I want you to be my lover, more than that. My cherished partner, my eternal beloved...Mitsuhide, I love you, I don't want anyone else but you.."

Mitsuhide kissed Motochika sweetly and said,"I want to believe you...but how can I...when I feel so..-"

Motochika quickly grabbed Mitsuhide, and tackled him to the bed again, jokingly forcing him onto his hands and knees, while he pecked behind his neck, gently touching his nipples.

"Mitsuhide...do not question me, nor my love for you..." he said, dipping his tongue into the crevice of his ear.

"Take me..." Mitsuhide said, his decision made.

"Then...feel this, in your soul..." Motochika said, gently pushing himself into his beloved.

Mitsuhide gasped, and moaned, gripping the bed sheets below him, gripping until his knuckles turned white, as Motochika seeped deeper and deeper inside him.

"It's going to hurt for a second...but it gets better, I promise." Motochika said. "Ahhh...oh god..." Mitsuhide moaned, moving his hips to get himself used to the feeling.

"Does it hurt?" Motochika asked. "A little." Mitsuhide confessed. "I am sorry, please try to get used to it..." Motochika said. Mitsuhide moaned again, feeling Motochika thrusting behind him.

Finally, he smiled, he was feeling the passionate waves, and fell into his deep lust.

Beneath them, the bed rocked with passion, as the two lovers moaned again and again, their sex driving them crazy.

Motochika threw himself back and moaned, trying to catch a quick breather, getting lost in his lust for his Mitsuhide, as he thrust against him once more, moving faster, while Mitsuhide cried underneath him.

"So amazing...oh Motochika...you're so amazing..." Mitsuhide moaned, rocking his body in conjuration with Motochika's quick thrusting.

"Mitsuhide...I love you so much..." Motochika said, as his lover lifted himself up, reaching up to kiss him. The shamisen player thrust inside his

over again and again, moaning into Mitsuhide's mouth as he leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

The two men's tongues began fighting for surpremacy as Motochika's thrusts began slowing down. "Mmmm...getting tired?" Mitsuhide asked. "I can last all night..." Motochika said, tugging on Mitsuhide's silky raven hair.

"You're slowing down..." Mitsuhide said. "I figured you might like it a bit slower...I can go faster if you'd like." Motochika said. Mitsuhide moaned and said, "Nah...keep it like this...I like it."

"That's my baby..." Motochika said, grasping Mitsuhide's hips, thrusting with more force, as the raven haired beauty moaned again. Mitsuhide's arms wrapped around Motochika's pulling him closer and closer as they soon reached the end.

The end came quickly for Mitsuhide as he moaned so loud, his window nearly shattered, as he shot out all over the bed. Motochika followed soon after, screaming his name as he climaxed into his lover, pushing one more final thrust inside him, before pulling out, and laying on the bed.

Both men fell to the bed, cuddling and kissing tenderly, embracing each other tenderly.

"Feel better now?" Motochika asked. "Yes." Mitsuhide said, nuzzling his lover's warm body. "Mitsuhide...I love you so much...please don't say this ends tonight...I want to see you again...I want to see you on the road with me, alongside me, everywhere I go." Motochika said, pulling Mitsuhide close to him.

"I start school next week..." Mitsuhide said. Motochika frowned and said,"At the end of my tour, I go back to Japan...I won't see you again..."

Mitsuhide couldn't say anything, he could't bare to look at the heartbreak in his lover's eyes.

"Mitsuhide...I refuse to leave without you..." Motochika said. "Then I will follow you...wherever you go...I will always be by your side." Mitsuhide said.

Motochika kissed him and said,"I know school is important, but love is even more so...I couldn't live if I didn't have you beside me."

Mitsuhide nuzzled into his lover's warm cheek and said,"You needn't worry about that, I'll be with you forever." Motochika held Mitsuhide close, breathing in his intoxicating lavender and stroked his silky raven hair tenderly.

After a while, the two dozed off, when Ranmaru busted into the room.

"MITSUHIDE AKECHI!" he yelled, holding a sword over his head. "Mmm...not now mama, I dun wanna go..." Mitsuhide said in his sleep.

"There's a man in your bed? WHO IS HE?" Ranmaru yelled, ripping the sheets off the bed. His eyes widened in shock, when he looked upon the man sharing Mitsuhide's bed.

"MOTOCHIKA CHOSOKABE?" he yelled. Suddenly, Motochika and Mitsuhide snapped awake, staring into the rage filled eyes of Ranmaru Mori.

"RANMARU?" Mitsuhide yelled. "Mitsuhide!" Ranmaru yelled,"you fucking whore! I knew I heard you in here, and another guy's voice, and what the fuck? It's Motochika Chosokabe! How the hell did you manage that?"

"Who the hell are you?" Motochika asked. "That's Ranmaru.." Mitsuhide said. "You bastard." Motochika snapped. "Fuck you! Mitsuhide is mine!" Ranmaru yelled, diving on the bed, and wrapping his hands around the shamisen player's neck.

"Ranmaru, stop it! He's gotta play a show tonight!" Mitsuhide yelled. Motochika grabbed Ranmaru's arms, and threw the young boy at the wall. When Ranmaru tried to retaliate, he was met with Motochika's fist to his cheek, and he groaned in pain at the impact.

"You...you bastard! Mitsuhide...he's mine! How could you steal him away from me?" he yelled, as tears fell from his eyes. "No friends try to rape their friends..." Motochika said. He looked at his cellphone and yelled,"FUCK! I have to be at the venue! I go on in ten minutes!"

"AHHH!" Mitsuhide yelled, diving out of the bed, and putting his clothing back on. Motochika did the same, and he said,"Ah, I need a shower, I look like shit."

"You're still beautiful to me.." Mitsuhide said, as the two ran out of the room.

They quickly ran out the backdoor, and pushed Nobunaga and Hideyoshi away from the Ferrari, jumping in, and quickly taking off.

"Ginchiyo is going to kill me!" Motochika yelled,"hurry, Mitsuhide, step on it!"

"Right!" Mitsuhide yelled, zooming down the highway, out of Long Island, and into New York City, praying that the police didn't stop him.

After all, he was driving close to 150 in a 60 mile highway.

"Hurry! We aren't going to make it!" Motochika yelled. "Yes we will." Mitsuhide said,"trust me, and hang on tight!" "Trust you? I-" Motochika said. Mitsuhide zoomed down the highway, speeding up to 180,"Hey, I trusted you to fuck me, you can trust me to get you to your show."

"You're right." Motochika said.

Ginchiyo Tachibana frowned, and slammed her clipboard to the floor, once again dialing Motochika's number. His answering machine came on, and she yelled,"Motochika! Where are you? You're on soon, and you've gone missing! I'm not going to get fucked over on this deal, if you aren't here in ten minutes, you're dead, mister!"

She hung up her phone, and slammed it to the floor, nearly shattering it.

The concert promoter walked to her and asked,"Is Mister Chosokabe here yet?" "No." Ginchiyo snapped,"he ran off with some stupid groupie, and hasn't come back yet."

"Well...this is bad...alright, I'm giving him ten more minutes. If he doesn't show up, then the show's over. I'm sorry, Miss Tachibana." the promoter said, walking away.

"That bastard! I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him!" Ginchiyo snapped, clenching her fists angrily.

"Finally here!" Mitsuhide yelled, when he found a quick parking space in front of the venue. Dozens of police cars stopped in back of the Ferrari, waiting to arrest Mitsuhide, but quickly, the two dashed inside the venue.

The police ran into the venue, and tried grabbing Mitsuhide and Motochika, but they were stopped by Ginchiyo who held a lightning-enhanced staff over her head, standing up to them.

"You touch my rock star and you DIE!" she yelled, glaring into their eyes.

"She's kind of scary." Mitsuhide said.

The police, scared for their lives, ran back into their police cars, and drove away, as Ginchiyo turned her fury onto Motochika, who was busy fixing his hair, and his makeup quickly.

"MOTOCHIKA!" she yelled, causing the shamisen player to jump, and nearly mess up his makeup. "Oh alright...I know..I..." Motochika said. "WHERE WERE YOU?" Ginchiyo yelled,"the show almost got cancelled because you were too busy with this whore!" she yelled, pointing at Mitsuhide.

"He's not a whore, he's my boyfriend!" Motochika yelled. "BOYFRIEND?" she snapped.

"Yes. Mitsuhide is my boyfriend, and I love him." Motochika said,grabbing his beloved shamisen.

"Bastard!" she yelled,"we'll discuss this later, now go out and play!" She turned her glare at Mitsuhide, but before Motochika came out on the stage, he pulled Mitsuhide on stage with him and said,"I need a backup singer, and since you know my music so well...I figured you'd be perfect."

Mitsuhide grabbed the keytar from the side of the stage and said,"You got it."

"As if you weren't perfect enough, my love." Motochika said, giving him a kiss full on his lips, in front of everyone.

"MITSUHIDE?" Mitsunari yelled from the front row, jaw dropped in awe. "Hey, it's Mitsuhide!" Yukimura and Kanetsugu yelled.

"Mitsuhide Akechi is a groupie!" Mitsunari yelled, nearly falling into a daze.

The two danced together, keeping close to one another as Motochika opened his set with his most famous song, "Raging Waves". The crowd got into the music, and danced and sang along.

In the middle of the song, Yukimura grabbed his lover, Mitsunari, pulling him close, and dancing with him.

Mitsuhide stayed close to his lover, delivering soulful backup vocals, as Motochika grabbed the microphone, singing along.

The next song, Motochika gave to Mitsuhide, and allowed him to sing, while he stood in the background, sitting down and playing his shamisen. It was a bit of a slower song, and all Motochika could do was look at Mitsuhide with love in his eyes.

An hour into the set, Motochika was nearly finished the last song, and he brought everyone on the stage to sing it with them. He grasped Mitsuhide close, as everyone grabbed microphones and sang along.

"Mitsuhide..." Motochika said, when the song was over. The crowd was roaring, but still, Mitsuhide only had ears for his beloved.

"Tell me you'll join me on the rest of the tour..." Motochika said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'll follow you to the edge of the world, my love." Mitsuhide replied, wrapping his arms around his neck, as the two kissed tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4: YukimuraxMitsunari

**Chapter Four, Track Four: Swallow the Sun-Don't Fall Asleep**

Loud talking was all that was heard in Kiosyu castle. Mitsuhide Akechi lay in his lover, Motochika Chosokabe's arms, as did Masamune Date, in Kanetsugu Naoe's arms.

They were all wondering there their friend, the enigmatic Miya Tuonela had taken the wild beast, Keiji Maeda.

Actually, part of them didn't want to know.

"Yeah, she's probably on top of him, doing well...you know.." Motochika said with a laugh. Beside him, Yukimura Sanada sighed, he missed his "boyfriend", Mitsunari Ishida.

Two days ago, Mitsunari was on his way to the Oda castle to meet with the group, but since then, he's been missing.

No one knew where he was, and Miya ran around Japan, asking all her friends if they had seen him. Of course, everyone gave her the same answer, "No, no, no."

But right now, the main concern was wondering Keiji's condition.

Everyone in the living room's eyes bulged out when they heard the background noise in the adjacent room. Miya was laughing wickedly, and Keiji was groaning in pain. They heard lots of banging noises, and more laughing, and more painful groaning.

"I guarantee Miya's on top." Mitsuhide said. "I would hope so! He'd crush her if he wasn't!" Kanetsugu said. "You do realize they aren't lovers, right? Idiot." Masamune said. "Then...why...how...I thought they were!" everyone said.

"No...she just likes to test her strength by messing with him is all." Masamune said, crossing his arms.

"NOW I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE TICKLISH!" Miya's voice yelled, causing everyone to look at the door in fear.

Keiji screamed again, and she simply laughed like a demon goddess.

A few more moments passed, when Miya finally exited the room. Everyone looked at her in fear. Motochika held Mitsuhide close, as did Kanetsugu with Masamune.

Yukimura, on the other hand, looked as lonely as ever.

"Miya...wh-where is Keiji, and what did you do to him?" Kanetsugu asked. "Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked, in her sexy, heavy accent.

Kanetsugu released Masamune, and treaded the waters, walking into the bedroom, where his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"K-Keiji?" he said, looking upon the state of the wild man.

Completely naked, with nail and bite marks all over his large, sculpted, muscular body. His limbs were tied to the bed, arms at one side, legs at the other, his whole body beaten to a pulp.

"Holy shit, Keiji!" he yelled. Keiji laughed and said,"That was a fun party...crazy wild girl...she really did a number on me..." Kanetsugu took out a knife, and untied the man, throwing his clothes back at him.

"Holy crap, dude!" Mitsuhide yelled, looking up and down Keiji's now bloodied and bruised body. "SHE did this to you?" he asked. "Heh. I called her short." Keiji said.

"You made fun of her height, and she did THIS to you?" Mitsuhide asked. "She's really sensitive about it...and crazy...so much fun she is, though...such a cute little kitten..." Keiji said.

"Reminder. Don't make fun of her height, ever.." Mitsuhide said. "Agreed." everyone said.

Miya noticed Yukimura slumping in the corner alone, and walked to him. "Yuki, look out, she's psychotic!" Kanetsugu yelled. "Shut up, or you're next!" she yelled. She then turned back to Yukimura and put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Mitsunari.." he replied,"I just don't know where he is. He was over at Bungo meeting with Ginchiyo and Muneshige, then he was supposed to come back here, and now, he's missing.."

"I sent a message to Ginchiyo last night. She said last time she saw him was when he left..." she said. "Then where could he possibly be?" he asked. She shrugged and said,"I'm worried, though. It's not like him to just go out wandering...not with the whole Eastern Army hating him."

Yukimura looked up and said,"You don't think...someone from the Easter-

"GUYS!"

Yukimura's speech was interrupted when the andronyous figure of Ranmaru Mori ran into the room, with a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Ranmaru?" Masamune asked. Ranmaru took a deep breath and said,"Mitsunari Ishida's been kidnapped by the Eastern Army in Edo Castle! Read this letter!"

"Mitsunari?" Yukimura asked.

Miya took the letter and said,"It's in Ieyasu's handwriting, that bastard..." "What does it say?" Kanetsugu asked. Keiji walked back into the room as Miya began to read, joining with the group.

_"Dear friends, I have taken your precious Mitsunari. You best hurry to rescue the fox, he's been put under our spell. You have two days to make it to Edo and try to save him, or he will be under permanent sleep. Good luck!"_

Yukimura clenched his fists and said,"That bastard! He took my Mitsunari!" Everyone watched as he suddenly went ablaze, and he bolted out of the room, taking his spears with him. "I will rescue you, my beloved! And when I do, I promise, I won't let you out of my sight!" he yelled.

"Oh Yuki.." Miya sighed, shaking her head. "We should go help him." Kanetsugu said. "Agreed. Everyone, let's get ready to party!" Miya said, running out of the room. Keiji followed and asked,"Where are you going?" "Putting my battle suit on. Get your trident, and let's go!" she yelled.

"Anything you say, shortstack!" he yelled. "KEIJI!" she bellowed,"if we weren't in a hurry, I'd kick your ass all over again!" She walked into her bedroom and changed, while Keiji waited.

Moments later, everyone met up back into the living room, all dressed in their battle armor, and ready to fight. Keiji wrapped his arm around Miya's waist, and pulled her close, placing her on his shoulder, while they all walked out.

When they exited the castle, they noticed a warm trail of flame running into the forest, and Mitsuhide said,"We should split up, find Yuki, then go to Edo. I'll go with Motochika, Kanetsugu, you go with Masamune, and Miya, you go with Keiji."

"Can we really leave Miya with Keiji? She'll murder him!" Kanetsugu yelled. "Now isn't the time, we gotta save someone. Keiji, let's go." Miya said, pulling Keiji with her.

The three teams split up, hoping, at least, Yukimura didn't go that far.

With a flash of red, Yukimura dashed out of Owari, landing in Mikawa, where Edo Castle stood. He breathed and wiped the sweat from his forehead,sighing. "I'm surprised I didn't get caught...it's so quiet..."

But before he could move again, Hanzo Hattori approached him, crossing his arms, holding up his chains and scythe. "Die." he simply said. Yukimura looked at him and said,"I won't be the one who dies here tonight, I'm going to find my Mitsunari."

The wind blew, taking his long bushy brown hair along for the ride, when he readied his infamous spear.

Above the two, Miya stood on a hill, watching over the two, when she said to Keiji,"I found Yukimura. He's going to fight Hanzo, I'm going in the castle to see if I can find Nari-chan...then I'll come back." "Alright, kid, but be careful. We still gotta have our fight." Keiji said with a laugh, watching as Miya dove from the hill, and into Edo Castle.

Yukimura spun his spear and said,"I won't let you get in my way, ninja!" Hanzo swung his scythe, Yukimura then dove over it, flipping up in the air, spiking the spear on the ground, and flinging his body forward. His boots hit against Hanzo's chest, sending the ninja flying backwards into a statue standing by a moat.

Outside the castle doors, Mitsuhide and Motochika stood back to back against the defense captain, growing frustrated by the force the shields hit them with. "You gotta get around the shield somehow!" Motochika yelled, strumming his shamisen strings, sending them flying back.

He kicked out his thin leg, bashing through the wooden shield, while Mitsuhide dove, swinging his katana at the captain. He got the rest of the men into another combo, killing them, while Motochika opened the large door quietly.

Kanetsugu and Masamune stood at the North side of Edo Castle, finishing off their own defense captain, Kanetsugu finishing his combo by sending dozens of ofunda at the men, killing them.

Masamune then charged in, all guns blazing, shooting everything in sight.

Miya snuck into the castle, and was ready to walk through the halls, when a familiar tune rang through. "Shit." she muttered, when Tadakatsu Honda appeared behind her, his large feet, his strong stomps sending the tiny woman jumping through the air.

"You and your friends are here for that Ishida kid, are you not?" he asked, glaring down at her, trying to look as intiminating as possble.

But Miya would not budge. Everyone in Sengoku knew she had a personal "thing", rivalry, if you will, going on with Tadakatsu, and despite their striking size difference, she was not afraid of him, and would never be.

"Damned ninjas.." he muttered. "I'M NOT A NINJA!" she screamed, furious that he would insult her so. "Then what should I be calling a sneaky brat such as yourself?" he asked. "A brat? Oh come on, that's so mean." she said.

"Are we just going to stand here and argue?" he asked. "If needed." she said, crossing her arms. "This always happens, I'm here ready to fight you, and all we do is argue." he said. "Like husband and wife, isn't that just so cute." she said, with a witty sarcasm.

"I would not be caught dead with you as my bride." he said. "WHAT." she snapped,"though I wouldn't be caught dead with YOU as my husband, how dare you say that to me!" "You are far too young for me, my Ina is older than you." he said.

"And?" she protested. He looked over her head, when he saw Yukimura and Hanzo fighting, and she jumped, eager to distract him. "Hanzo! I must hurry to assist him!" he yelled.

"Hey...Tadakatsu...you don't have to...why don't you come with me..." she said. "I'm afraid your seduction skills are no match for me. Besides, aren't you fourteen? I'm forty-five, much too old for you.." he said, but she could tell just the faintish blush was appearing on his cheeks.

"Fourteen? I'm sixteen. And besides, that's old enough to make my own decisions.." she said, in a tone so seductive, it nearly sent the giant to his knees. "Come on...I've always liked big, tall, strong men.." she added, running her dainty hand up his chest.

"M-Miya, I have to h-help Hanzo.." he said. "No you don't.." she said,"ninjas can handle themselves...", pushing him into a nearby room.

"Ha ha!" Keiji yelled, watching on. "What's going on?" Kanetsugu asked, meeting up with the wild man. "Miya's taken care of Tadakatsu Honda, Edo Castle is ours!" Keiji yelled, running through, and plowing dozens of Tokugawa soldiers.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kanetsugu said.

Miya laughed wickedly, when Tadakatsu opened his eyes. He was shocked to find that he was completely naked, whipped, strangled, and worst of all, he was strapped to the bed. Both strong arms, at one post, and his legs, by the other posts.

"Not feeling so strong and mighty now, are we, Tadakatsu Honda!" she yelled, tightening the hold the chains had around his limbs. "Miya Tuonela, let me go this instant!" he yelled,"or I swear to kami, I will kill you."

"Please. Everytime you threaten to kill me, we end up arguing like an old married couple. You're so sexy...how come we aren't together.." she said, situating herself between his legs, straddling him.

"Because you're insane!" he yelled. "Blah, blah, blah. Tell me you're not this boring and stern." she said. "I'm too old to be of any fuuuu-"

"Shhh..." she said, nipping at his strong, broad chest, causing him to scream out.

"All I have to do is play with you a little more, and you'll pass out. Then Edo Castle is all ours." she said. "You'll never get me to faint, and you'll never get to Lord Ieyasu." he said, still struggling to get out of his chains.

"We'll see about that." she challenged, taking out her whip, whipping Tadakatsu into oblivion.

War cries came from all around, when Hanzo gasped, watching Mitsuhide, Keiji, Masamune, Kanetsugu, and Motochika coming at him from all directions.

"Shit. Where is Tadakatsu Honda?" he said to himself. "No matter...he who works alone...dies alone.." he added, jumping in the air, ready to throw kunais at the men, when Yukimura dove in the air, his feet ablaze.

"You won't get away from me!" he yelled, swinging his spear. Hanzo dodged the spear, and threw the kunai, while the five men ducked under them. He laughed then, and slashed Yukimura's chest open with another kunai.

Yukimura groaned in pain, when Hanzo kicked at him, pushing his feet off him, while he flew into a door, opening it, his thin frame going into the wooden door.

When Hanzo landed back on the ground, he called upon the Iga clan to go after the five men, and they took into action.

"Hey, Mitsuhide, where did Miya go?" Motochika asked. "She's distracting Tadakatsu Honda." Keiji replied, causing Motochika and Mitsuhide's eyes to grow wide.

"Uh oh...I got a very bad feeling about this one.." Mitsuhide said.

Satistfied with her work, Miya walked off the bed, and was about to walk out the door, when it was kicked open. The gorgeous frame of Inahime ran into the room, and she gasped, looking upon the naked, and passed out Tadakatsu, chained to the bed.

"YOU!" she yelled, pointing at Miya, who stood before her, crossing her arms.

"Your father is the best sex I've ever had." Miya said, shoving her away, and running down the hall. "Father! Oh my god, that's disgusting! What did that whore do to you? I'll...erghh...I'll get her for good!" Ina yelled, chasing after her.

Miya crouched down on a window sill, and dove off of it, launching herself at the Iga clan, who surrounded her friends. "Good news." she said, kicking a ninja with her leg,"Tadakatsu Honda has been taken care of, he's chained to a bed, passed out, he's not waking up anytime soon. We take care of Hanzo and these guys, and tell Yukimura that Mitsunari is in Ieyasu's bedroom."

With the last of the Iga ninjas fallen, the six turned to Hanzo, and Miya yelled,"We'll take care of Hanzo, Yuki, Mitsunari is in Ieyasu's bedroom, hurry! We don't have much time left, it's almost midnight!"

"YOU!" Ina yelled, pointing at Miya,"how dare you defile and rape my father! You'll pay with your life!" Miya smirked and said,"Your precious daddy tastes like chicken...and I'll have you know, I didn't rape your father, I just stripped and whipped him is all."

"Ewww...my god, that's disgusting.." Ina said.

"Uh...Tadakatsu Honda of all people?" Motochika asked. "What? He's sexy...and incredibly manly..." Miya said, blushing.

Ina took out her bow, and aimed an arrow at Miya's chest and said,"Prepare yourself!" "Go on and do it. If you've got the guts!" Miya yelled, watching as Ina shot an arrow. The arrow, however, simply bounced off Miya's large bosom, causing everyone to laugh.

"WHAT? My arrows!" she yelled, aiming another one, shooting, and watching the same thing unfold.

Yukimura took notice of the distraction, and ran into Edo Castle, plowing dozens of soldiers in his way.

"Keiji, follow Yukimura!" Mitsuhide yelled, watching on as Miya dove on Ina, ripping at her hair. "Well, we'll just sit and watch a bitch fight, now won't we.." Masamune said.

"HELLO THERE!" Magoichi Saika yelled, watching the two girls brawing on the castle ground.

"Alright, who called Magoichi?" Kanetsugu yelled. Everyone turned to look at Masamune, who yelled,"What are you all looking at, bakane?" "You're the only one who knows Magoichi.." Motochika said.

"Inahime and Mihime...yummy.." Magoichi said, watching in awe, while the two girls ripped and clawed at each other.

"You know him, too, Motochika, remember, you hired him to help you protect Shikoku." Mitsuhide said. "Yeah, well, my daughter didn't go following him all over Japan." Motochika said. "You don't have any daughters." Mitsuhide said. "Thank god." Motochika said.

"You guys mind quitting your lovers' spat, I'm trying to watch a show!" Masamune yelled.

Yukimura was finished running up the hall, when he ran into Ieyasu Tokugawa, standing before him, with his cannon in his hands. "So you got my letter." Ieyasu said. "Where's my Mitsunari?" Yukimura yelled.

Ieyasu looked out the window, watching the fight outside and said,"I thought you would come alone..no matter...your Mitsunari is in my quarters. If you can beat my shitennou, then you can come get your precious Mitsunari back."

"Three, you mean." Yukimura said. "Three?" Ieyasu asked. "Miya Tuonela's taken Tadakatsu Honda out..there's three left." Yukimura said. Ieyasu laughed and said,"That man could never handle her...well then, alright...three, good luck!"

"Wait, come back!" Yukimura yelled, watching as the fat man ran away.

The first of his three generals, Yasumasa Sakakibara jumped into the room, dressed head to toe in all green, swinging his sword, ready to fight. "I am number one. If you want to progress, you have to get through me, which you shall not." he said.

"I will not stop until I've found Mitsunari!" Yukimura yelled.

In Ieyasu's bedroom, he looked down at the sleeping Mitsunari and said,"How beautiful...", stroking his hair,"Your beloved Prince Yukimura is coming to save his Princess Mitsunari...but he won't make it...he only has an hour left..."

Yukimura swung his spear, bashing it against Yasumasa's sword, while the two clashed into a deadlock. Glaring at him,Yukimura said to himself,_'I cannot lose. Too much is at stake...Mitsunari, if I lose you...I can't go on..'_

"You look worried." Yasumasa said, when the deadlock was over. Yukimura wiped the sweat off his forehead and danced around Yasumasa, slicing him with his spear. "Yeah, worried about you!" Yukimura yelled, piercing through Yasumasa's chest with his spear, killing him.

"Just a pushover.." he said, running down the hall. He found the steps to the next floor, when he was met with the second of Ieyasu's four kings, Tadatsugu Sakai, dressed in a golden-yellow.

"You're lucky you made it this far...but I can assure you, you won't get past me." he said. "Out of my way, if you don't want to get hurt." Yukimura yelled, swinging his spear. Tadatsugu laughed and said,"You're just a child, you cannot hurt me!"

"We'll see about that." Yukimura yelled, charging at his opponent. He screamed a war cry and yelled,"My spirit will never die! I will find my beloved!"

His spear connected with Tadatsugu's sending both men back for a second, when they charged at each other again. The two weapons clashed again and again, metal on metal, both men screaming, becoming more worn out by the second.

"I cannot lose...I will not lose!" Yukimura yelled,"for Mitsunari!", sending one large final thrust of his spear, now aflame, against the flesh of his opponent, killing him.

"One...one more to go.." Yukimura said, falling to his knees.

He was tired, dead tired, but he knew he couldn't give up, not when the clock was ticking, not when he had less than an hour to rescue his beloved.

"M-Mitsunari...you can't die on me yet, I'm coming!" he yelled, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Back in his bedroom, Tadakatsu woke up, and once again, began the struggle to get out of his chains. He looked down at his naked self and said,"I can't believe that girl did this to me...still, my lord is in danger, I have to get to him!"

By now, Miya's battlesuit was all ripped up, and she struggled to keep her large breasts from popping out. Ina, was in the same situation, but due to her breastplate, didn't have the same problem the other had.

"Time to finish this!" Ina yelled, swinging her bow upon Miya's back. Miya felt the stinging pain, but never relented, instead, driving her dark powered fist into Ina's stomach, knocking her out.

"I'll just let you sleep for a while, babe. When you wake up, this'll all be over..." she said, dropping her body into the moat, and watching it drift away.

She clutched her back in pain and said,"Alright...now that's over with...let's go see if Yukimura is ok." "Alright, let's go!" the five men said, running into Edo Castle.

The third floor was all Yukimura could think about, when Naomasa Ii approached him. "And I am the third of the four kings. You can get past me, but you'll never past Tadakatsu Honda." Naomasa said.

Yukimura sighed and said,"I already said, Tadakatsu's down. Miya Tuonela got to him first..." "SHE DID?" Naomasa yelled, groaning in pain at the previous bullet wound in his arm.

"Hmph. Then I'll be your last. And I guarantee, you won't get past me." he added, swinging his sword. "That's what all the others said.." Yukimura said, gazing upon his opponent.

"I am the great Red Devil! You cannot kill me!" Naomasa yelled, swinging his sword with so much force, Yukimura hit the wall behind him. He groaned, the debris falling onto him rocks and wood, cutting his insides.

Blood trickled down from his mouth, and his body felt heavy, but he would not give up.

"I..It's going to take alot more than that to break me!" Yukimura yelled, forcing his body up by his spear. "HA!" Naomasa yelled, swinging his sword again, executing a combo, getting the young cub caught in it, while cutting his body apart.

Yukimura screamed in pain, the pain, eating at his insides, tearing him apart. But he would not allow himself to be defeated, not when his love was on the other side.

"M-Mitsunari...my love.." he said, holding on to his lifelines.

"YUKIMURA!" Keiji yelled, tackling Naomasa to the floor. "Hurry! Go save Mitsunari!" he yelled, driving his fist into his opponent's chest. "How much...ti-time to I have l-left?" Yukimura yelled, exhaling deeply.

"Ten minutes!" Miya yelled, struggling to push the two Honda boys, Tadamasa and Tadatomo, away from her.

"Sheesh, what is it with this Honda family that they just can't keep their hands off me?" Miya said, swinging at both of them. Such cute boys they were, small, with skinny, yet muscular frames. They were twins, and they worked together, all the time.

"God bless whoever your mother is, the woman who birthed Tadakatsu Honda's children..." she sighed, shoving the dark haired boys down the steps. "Alright, let's play.." she added, diving down the steps after them.

Keiji glared at Naomasa, clutching his trident, when the two weapons, sword and pike, clashed. Keiji's force, caused Naomasa to flinch, and nearly fall back. A laugh escaped the wild man's lips, and he yelled,"Oh yeah, let's go crazy!"

Yukimura flew into Ieyasu's room, breaking the door down with such force, he hit the floor. It was there where he saw Mitsunari, laying in a golden casket, with a glass case over his frame.

"Mitsunari! No..I'm too late! But she told me I had-"

"Five minutes.." Ieyasu replied, his large, fat frame walking into the room.

"I'm surprised you made it this far. After all, my shitennou are very hard to beat."

Yukimura said,"And I'm even tougher." "We shall see." Ieyasu said,"if you have the patience to overcome your fire.."

He swung his red spear, Ieyasu readied his cannon, and the two clashed. A bomb left Ieyasu's cannon, aimed straight for Yukimura's head, but he ducked under it, causing the ball to hit the wall behind him, destroying it.

The room shook, and debris fell from the wall, falling onto Mitsunari's casket.

"Mitsunari!" Yukimura yelled, diving over the casket. "I will not let any harm come to you, my love." he added, holding his spear in defense, as the large cannon swung at him again.

He looked out the window, the sky was becoming lighter, night time was almost ending, he was running out of time.

"I only have one chance at this."

"TWO MINUTES!" Miya's loud voice yelled from outside.

"I believe in my spear, I will awaken my Mitsunari!" Yukimura yelled, aiming his spear at the opening in Ieyasu's cannon.

"MY FLAME WILL NOT DIE! You will never overcome the spirit of the Sanada!" Yukimura yelled, throwing his spear, like a javelin.

"What?" Ieyasu yelled, when the red spear flew into his cannon. "NO NO!" he yelled, when he miscalculated the timing of his cannon ball. It became stuck, and dislodged due to the spear, and exploded in his hands, sending him flying out the window, plunging three stories to his death.

"Hurry!" Miya yelled, being thrown to the floor by the Honda brothers.

Quickly, Motochika and Mitsuhide came to her aid, as Keiji defeated Naomasa.

"Mitsunari.." Yukimura said, walking to Mitsunari's casket.

His body lay still, and as beautiful as it was the first time they met. He looked like he was dead, however, and a tear fell from his eye. "Mitsunari..tell me, how can I wake you..." he said.

"Like that story...the one where the prince kissed the princess back to life..." Miya said, walking into the room. She was followed by Motochika, Mitsuhide, Keiji, Masamune, and Kanetsugu, who watched on.

"Gah? I have to kiss him? But he never let me, he never wanted me to!" Yukimura yelled, his tanned face turning as red as his broken armor. "That's because he's a Tsundere idiot. You don't have any time left, and you have no option left." Miya replied.

"Alright...then here goes.." Yukimura said, turning over the glass, to where Mitsunari's rosy lips awaited.

"For you, my beautiful princess." he added, bending over to place his lips over Mitsunari's, for a soft, sweet kiss.

Daylight shown into Edo Castle, when the two sets of lips touched. The five held their hands for luck, and for support, each lover, Kanetsugu and Masamune, and Motochika and Mitsuhide, holding the other.

A minute passed, and nothing happened.

"Mitsunari! You still haven't awakened!" Yukimura yelled. Everyone looked on with sadness and worry. "Maybe he didn't make it in time.." Motochika said. "No! I know I did, I never fail!" Yukimura yelled.

"Sheesh, Yukimura, you talk any louder, and all of Sengoku could hear you!"

"Mi-Mitsunari!" Yukimura yelled, when the light brown eyes of Mitsunari Ishida opened. "Yukimura...and everyone's here?" Mitsunari asked. His vision was a bit blurred due to oversleep, and he said,"But I was under a spell, you don't know magic, how did you wake me up?"

"He kissed you." Miya replied. "KISSED ME! YUKIMURA!" Mitsunari yelled, hiding his face from his obvious red blush,"I told you never to kiss me! I don't want you near me, you pervert!", punching him across the room.

Beside her, everyone held their lovers, Kanetsugu being quite the manwhore, holding both Masamune and Keiji, while Miya looked away a bit sad. 'I wish someone was here to hold me, too..' she said to herself, before two strong arms wove around her thin waist.

Everyone gasped, even Mitsunari who was still screaming at Yukimura, due to his "invasion of his personal space"

"Ta..Ta...da...uh oh.." Mitsunari stammered.

"Huh? Who's holding me, and why's everyone looking at m-AHHH!" Miya yelled, turning around to find herself in the strong embrace of Tadakatsu Honda, who was now wearing a black kimono, instead of his usual armor. His greyish black long came down a little past his shoulders, and he could only look at her with an emotion she's never seen before.

"I've got a bad feeling about thi-OH MY GOD, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Mitsunari yelled, when Tadakatsu leaned the woman over, and kissed her. Miya laughed, and wrapped her arms around his large frame, returning the kiss, while everyone looked on in disgust.

"Excuse me for a second." Mitsunari yelled, turning to the other side of the bed, vomiting. The five men, Kanetsugu, Mitsuhide, Motochika, Masamune and Keiji then pushed the two out of the room, while they heard a loud thud on the floor. Kanetsugu leaned over to see what the thud was, when the bottom of Tadakatsu's kimono flapped up, giving him a sight, he did not want to see.

"OH MY GOD I JUST SAW TADAKATSU'S BALLS, WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled, causing everyone to look, and scream at the sight. "Alright, that's it, I'm going back to Owari, this is just, annnd there goes Tadakatsu's ass, that's just nasty!" Mitsuhide yelled.

"Are they having sex or something?" Mitsunari yelled. "Nah, Miya just stripped him and now she's whipping him again." Masamune yelled.

"Father!"

"Uh oh.." everyone yelled.

"She did not just call him daddy..did she?" Mitsunari asked. "No, I'm pretty sure that was Ina just now." Yukimura yelled. "GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY DAD, YOU WHORE!" Ina yelled, pointing her arrow at Miya, who lay over Tadakatsu, bloody whip in hand.

"Hey now, come on Ina, dear, don't talk to your new mother like that." Tadakatsu said. "MOTHER?" Ina yelled. "MOTHER?" Everyone yelled. Miya simply jumped in the air,"He asked me to marry him!"

Takng advantage of the distraction, Mitsunari pulled Yukimura to him, wincing at the sound of Ina's screaming, and a statue breaking outside the room, and said,"You went through all that hell, just to rescue me?"

"Of course. You know I love my Mitsunari." Yukimura said. "My hero..." Mitsunari swooned, pulling Yukimura in for a kiss, before Kanetsugu poked his head in and yelled,"HE'S GOING TO KISS YUKI!", causing everyone to cheer, except Ina, who threw a painting off the wall at the the tiny Miya.

Mitsunari blushed and yelled,"I am not! Get away from me Yukimura!", punching him away. Yukimura frowned and rubbed his now stinging cheek. "But Nari-chaaaannn.." he whined. "And don't give me that Nari-chan bullshit." Mitsunari said,"you're such a baby.."

"I think we should give them their privacy.." Kanetsugu said. "Yeah, I don't need to see anymore nasty today, Tadakatsu was enough." Masamune said. Keiji ran past the two fighting women, grabbing the tiny Miya, and follwed Kanetsugu and Masamune out.

Saying nothing, Mitsuhide and Motochika followed, while Tadakatsu said,"Hey, where are you taking my bride?" "Father..." Ina said, crossing her arms, tapping her foot. Tadakatsu turned to her, trying to hold his ripped and torn kimono to his whipped, and naked body, and she said,"Mother would be ashamed of you.", walking away.

"Wait, Ina..I...well, sometimes I get a bit lonely...and well, hey, everyone needs a little love, right? Ina, wait, don't walk away from your father!" he yelled, chasing after her.

"Thank god, they're all gone..." Mitsunari said quietly. He turned to Yukimura, and tried to get off the little bed he was on. His body wobbled, but Yukimura ran to him to help.

"My prince Yuki has come to rescue me...once again." Mitsunari said, with a swoon. "I think all those mental images are enough to make me sick.." Yukimura said with a laugh,"but when I look at your beauty, I can think of nothing else.", causing a blush to seep onto Mitsunari's dainty features.

"I am happy, Yukimura. You never cease to amaze me.." Mitsunari said, when Yukimura pulled him into a warm embrace.

The two then looked at each other, when Mitsunari took on an innocent glance. "Yuki...show me how you broke the spell on me.." Mitsunari said, while Yukimura looked at him, with major obliviousness.

"Eh? Well, it was just a simple kiss...nothing special.." he stammered, turning red. Mitsunari looked into his eyes with lust and said,"I want to know what it's like, this time, when I'm fully awake..give your little princess at least this..won't you.."

"I uh...uh...ok.." Yukimura said, his whole face, now completely tomato red. "So oblivious...silly cute Yuki." Mitsunari said, bringing his face closer to the crimson prince's.

Mitsunari gave Yukimura his best kitten face, as he wrapped his arms around Yukimura's neck. Yukimura returned the embrace, tightening his hold around his lover's waist. They looked upon each other, and they gently kissed.

The fox, however, was unsatistifed with just a simple kiss, and pushed the crimson prince to the bed behind them. They sat up on their knees, kissing more powerfully, as the sun rose inside the castle.

"Yukimura...thank you...you truly are amazing.." Mitsunari said, in between kisses, as he began to take off his clothing. After he was completely nude, he watched on, with shy eyes, as Mitsunari began taking Yukimura's off.

"Truly amazing.." Yukimura repeated, when he was totally naked, and when Mitsunari gave him a large kitten pounce.

The two kissed again, and Mitsunari leaned into his lover's shoulder, purring like a kitten, as moaned,"I want you to make love to me, Yuki."

Yukimura's eyes opened wide, and he felt like he had swallowed a watermelon.

"You want me to WHAT?" he yelled. "Don't be such a jackass, I want your sex, and I want it now.." Mitsunari purred. "Well..I...I've never...done...such a thing.." Yukimura said, tilting his head like a puppy.

"It's easy, Yuki, it's just like-"

Loud moans ran through Edo Castle, and giggles left out of little Miya's lips. She held a telescope to her eye and said,"Oooh, Yukimura and Mitsunari finally let each other know how they really felt about each other.."

"Yaoi fangirl..." Masamune muttered.

"OOh! Let me see! Let me see!" Kanetsugu yelled. "Kane..." Masamune said. Miya handed the telescope over and said,"Well, take a good look. I'm all hot and bothered now, anyway."

"Without Tadakatsu to help you." Mitsuhide said. "Eh, I don't need him, I've got two hands." Miya said, causing everyone to gasp, and their eyes grow wide. She giggled and said,"Self pleasure is the best form of satisfaction."

"Holy crap, this is pretty hot, actually." Kanetsugu said. "Gimme that." Keiji said, taking the telescope. He looked in, and he said,"Oh damn, Mitsunari's taking it like a little girl.." "Damn, I didn't know Yukimura could move like that..."

"Why are you pervs even watching?" Masamune asked. "We're just happy for our friends is all. Mitsunari's such a Tsundere, and Yukimura's a ditz, so they're perfect for each other, but couldn't tell each other." Miya replied.

"You really are a pervert." Motochika replied. "Says the man who constantly runs around Shikoku naked." she said. "I was drunk, and it was only once!" he said. "You got on the stripper pole." she said. "I was drunk!" he said.

"You gave Ieyasu Tokugawa a lap dance!" she yelled. "I...eww, I DID?" he yelled. "Straight up ass-shaking and ball-slapping lap dance..." she said with a smile. "I think I'm going to be sick.." Motochika said.

"MOTOCHIKA CHOSOKABE." Mitsuhide said, glaring at his boyfriend. "I'm gone." Motochika said, before Keiji grabbed his shoulder. "We can't leave without them." he said.

"But..my kids are in Shikoku, they need their father." Motochika said. "You lost custody in the divorce.." Kanetsugu said. "Motochika." Mitsuhide said. "God, help me!" Motochika yelled, when Mitsuhide pounced on him.

Miya then took the telescope from Keiji, and looked in again, gasping when she saw the door opening, and a figure walk in.

"Sakon has entered the room, to rescue his-OMG MITSUNARI!"

"GAH?"

Yukimura and Mitsunari, in a lovemaking position gasped, covered themselves, Mitsunari with his hands over his chest, and Yukimura, throwing a blanket over himself, when Sakon Shima walked into the bedroom, holding his large sword, ready to do battle.

"Huh? But they said you were kidnapped..you were under a spell...you..." he said, before fainting on the floor.

"Yuki...go poke him.." Mitsunari said. "You do it." Yukimura said. "Don't be such a scardy cat." Mitsunari said. "But you're the cat." Yukimura said. Mitsunari groaned and said,"Goddamn it.", grabbing his fan to poke Sakon.

The big man did not move, and Mitsunari breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe Sakon Shima just walked in on us, this is so embarassing!" Mitsunari said, hiding his face in the bedsheets. "You covered your chest." Yukimura said.

"Yeah, well, someone's got to be the woman in this relationship!" Mitsunari yelled. "Relationship?" Yukimura said. "Yuki, you idiot. I'm the girlfriend, and you're my boyfriend. Got it?" Mitsunari said.

"Um...sure. Whatever you say." Yukimura said. "And by girlfriend, I'm going to be the most demanding bitch ever..." Mitsunari said with a giggle,"now, Yuki, I don't recall ever asking you to stop.."

"But, Lord Sakon walked in on us." Yukimura said. "It was a rhetorical thing...you moron!" Mitsunari yelled.

"WaaahH! NARI-CHAAAANNNN!"

"Oooh...Yukimura..."


End file.
